Doces Desejos
by O.o.Ju.o.O
Summary: #Sobre três coisas eu tinha certeza absoluta: 1- Syaoran era um vampiro. 2- havia uma parte dele, e eu não sabia o quão poderosa ela poderia ser, que tinha sede do meu sangue. 3- eu estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.#
1. Prefácio e esclarecimentos

Yooooo minna!!! Belezinhaa!?

Estou aqui com uma nova fic, chamada ''Doces desejos''.

Eu, o Rick e a Ash vamos fazer uma adaptação do livro ''Twilight'', mas nós é que estamos traduzindo o livro do inglês, revisando e adaptando para o mangá/anime de CCS. Lembrando que o assunto principal (na minha opnião hehee) é o amor entre um vampiro e uma humana *.*

**Por quê estamos fazendo isso?**

Porque não temos nada pra fazer, ou temos problemas mentais LoL.

**E vão demorar para lançar os capitulo?**

Esperamos que não, nossa meta é lançar 1 capitulo por mês ou mais, mas se atrasarmos algum capitulo, é que estamos muito ocupadas com assuntos pessoais.

**Mas não vai dar muito trabalho fazer tudo isso?**

Como já estamos traduzindo o livro para nós lermos (é nós simplismente amamos essa série de livros), resolvemos fazer uma adaptação para CCS.

Qualquer pergunta, sugestão, criticas ou elogios, estaremos aceitando. Chega de enrrolação né, vamos logo ao começo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**PREFÁCIO**_

_  
Eu nunca pensei muito sobre como eu iria morrer, achei que eu tinha motivos suficientes nos últimos meses, mas mesmo que eu não tivesse, eu não iria imaginar assim._

_  
Eu encarei sem respirar através do longo aposento, dentro dos olhos escuros do caçador, e ele olhou agradavelmente de volta pra mim._

_  
Com certeza essa foi uma boa forma de morrer, no lugar de outra pessoa, outra pessoa que eu amava._

_  
Nobre, até. Que deve ser levado em conta pra alguma coisa._

_  
Eu sabia que se eu nunca fosse para Tomoeda, eu não estaria encarando a morte agora. Mas, aterrorizada como eu estava, eu não podia me fazer lamentar a decisão._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esse capitulo, ou melhor prefácio, foi pequeno, mas eu garanto que o proximo capitulo vai ser bem maior, ok? Deixem reviews, só pra saber se continuamos com a fic ou desistimos dela.

Beijos e boa semana á todos. ;D


	2. À primeira vista

**À PRIMEIRA VISTA**

Minha mãe me levou ao aeroporto com as janelas abaixadas. Estava fazendo 24°C no Japão, o céu estava um azul perfeito e sem nuvens. Estava vestindo minha camiseta preferida: sem mangas, de renda furadinha. Usava-a como um gesto de despedida. Minha bagagem de mão era um parka.  
No Japão, por mais incrível que pareça, existe uma cidadezinha chamada Tomoeda que está quase que constantemente coberta por nuvens. Nessa cidade desimportante chove mais do que em qualquer outro lugar do país. Foi dessa cidade e da sua sombra depressiva e onipresente que minha mãe fugiu comigo quando eu tinha só alguns meses de vida. Era nessa cidade que eu era obrigada a passar todos os verões até completar 14 anos. Aquele foi o ano em que bati o pé. Então, nos últimos três verões, meu pai, Fugitaka Kinomoto, passou duas semanas de férias comigo em Toyama.  
Agora era em Tomoeda que ia me exilar algo que fiz com muito custo. Eu detestava Tomoeda.  
Eu amava Tokyo. Amava o sol e o calor escaldante. Amava a cidade vigorosa e grande.  
— Sakura — minha mãe me disse - pela milésima vez - antes de eu entrar no avião. — Você não precisa fazer isso.  
Minha mãe parece-se comigo, exceto pelo cabelo escuro e pelo rosto muito risonho. Senti um espasmo ao encarar os olhos infantis e bem abertos dela. Como poderia deixar minha amorosa, errática e ingênua mãe para se cuidar sozinha? Claro, ela tinha o Takeshi agora, então ás contas provavelmente seriam pagas, haveria comida na geladeira, gasolina no carro, e alguém pra ligar quando ela se perdesse, mas ainda assim...  
— Eu quero ir — eu menti. Sempre fui uma péssima mentirosa, mas já estava contando essa mentira tão freqüentemente por esses dias que agora já soava quase convincente.  
— Diz 'oi' para o Fugitaka por mim.  
— Pode deixar.  
— Verei você logo — ela insistiu. — Pode voltar pra casa quando quiser. Virei assim que você precisar.  
Mas pude perceber o sacrifício em seus olhos, por trás da promessa.  
— Não se preocupe comigo — eu pedi — Vai ser ótimo. Amo você, mãe.

Ela me abraçou apertado por um tempo, então entrei no avião e ela se foi.

De Tokyo para Narita o vôo dura quatro horas, mais uma hora num pequeno avião até o aeroporto, e então uma hora de carro até Tomoeda. O vôo não me incomodava, já passar uma hora num carro com Fugitaka estava me preocupando.

Fugitaka estava sendo até legal sobre essa história toda. Ele parecia genuinamente feliz que eu iria morar com ele quase que permanentemente pela primeira vez. Ele já tinha me matriculado na escola e ia me ajudar a arranjar um carro.

Mas com certeza ia ser estranho morar com Fugitaka. Nenhum de nós era o que se poderia chamar de falantes, e nem sei o que haveria para ser dito. Sabia que ele estava mais do que confuso com a minha decisão - como minha mãe já havia feito antes de mim, eu nunca tinha escondido que não gostava de Tomoeda.

Quando o avião pousou, estava chovendo. Não achei que fosse um mau presságio, só era inevitável. Já tinha me despedido do sol.

Fugitaka estava me esperando no carro-patrulha. Já era de se esperar. Fugitaka é o Chefe de Polícia para os bons cidadãos de Tomoeda. Meu motivo maior para comprar um carro, apesar da escassez dos meus rendimentos, era que eu me negava ser levada pela cidade num carro com luzes vermelhas e azuis em cima. Nada melhor pra fazer o trânsito andar devagar do que um policial.

Fugitaka me deu um abraço meio estranho, de um braço só, quando sai tropeçando do avião.

—Bom te ver, Sakura. — ele disse sorrindo, enquanto automaticamente me segurava para eu não cair. — Você não mudou muito. Como vai Nadeshiko?

—Mamãe vai bem. É bom te ver também, pai. — ele não me deixava chamá-lo de Fugitaka.

Só tinha trazido algumas malas. Minha mãe e eu tínhamos nos juntado para suplementar meu guarda-roupa com roupas de inverno, mas ainda tinha pouca coisa. Coube tudo na mala do carro-patrulha, facilmente.

—Achei um bom carro para você, bem barato. — ele anunciou quando já estávamos no carro.

—Que tipo de carro? — achei suspeito a maneira como ele disse _"carro bom para você"_, ao invés de só _"carro bom''_.

—Bem, na verdade é uma caminhonete, um Chevrolet.

—Onde o achou?

—Lembra-se de Billy Black, de La Push? — La Push é a pequena reserva indígena na costa, dos EUA.

—Não.

—Ele costumava ir pescar conosco no verão. — Fugitaka ofereceu ajuda.

Isso explicaria porque eu não lembrava dele. Me dou bem em bloquear da minha memória coisas dolorosas e desnecessárias.

—Ele está numa cadeira de rodas agora — Fugitaka continuou quando não respondi — então não pode dirigir mais, por isso se ofereceu para vender a caminhonete bem barato.

— De que ano é? — pude ver pela mudança de expressão que essa era uma pergunta que ele esperava que eu não fosse fazer.

— Bem, Billy trabalhou bastante no motor, só tem alguns anos.

Esperava que ele não fosse achar que eu desistiria assim tão fácil. — Quando ele comprou a caminhonete?

— Acho que foi em 1984.

— Era nova quando ele comprou?

— Na verdade, não. Acho que era nova no começo dos anos 60, ou no fim dos 50, no máximo. — ele admitiu, envergonhado.

— Fug... pai, não sei muito sobre carros. Não saberia consertar nada se estragasse, e não poderia pagar um mecânico...

— Realmente, Sakura, a coisa anda direito. Não fazem mais carros como aquele.

A coisa, pensei comigo mesma... era uma possibilidade, como apelido, no mínimo.

— Barato é quanto? — afinal, essa era a parte onde eu não podia abrir mão.

— Bem, querida, eu meio que já comprei ele pra você. Um presente de boas-vindas. — Fugitaka espiou para o meu lado, com uma expressão esperançosa no rosto.

Uau. De graça.

— Não precisava fazer isso, pai. Eu ia comprar o carro eu mesma.

— Eu não me importo. Quero que você seja feliz aqui. — Ele olhava em frente na estrada quando falou isso. Fugitaka não ficava confortável ao expressar suas emoções em voz alta. Eu herdei isso dele. Então olhava bem pra frente quando respondi.

— Isso foi muito legal, pai, obrigada. Fico muito agradecida. — não precisava adicionar que eu ser feliz em Tomoeda era uma impossibilidade. Ele não precisava sofrer comigo. E eu nunca recusaria uma caminhonete de graça.

— Bem, então, de nada. — ele murmurou, envergonhado com o meu agradecimento.

Trocamos mais alguns comentários sobre o tempo, que estava molhado, e era isso em termos de conversa. Ficamos olhando pela janela em silêncio.

Era lindo, claro, não podia negar isso. Tudo era verde: as árvores, os troncos cobertos de musgo, os galhos pendurados formando uma cobertura, o chão coberto com plantas. Até mesmo o ar ficava meio verde ao passar pelas folhas.

Era muito verde, um planeta alienígena.

Finalmente chegamos na casa do Fugitaka. Ele ainda vivia na casa pequena, de dois quartos, que ele comprara com minha mãe logo que se casaram. Esse foi o único período do casamento deles. Ali, estacionada na rua em frente à casa que nunca mudara, estava minha nova - bem, nova para mim - caminhonete. Era uma cor vermelha desbotada, com uma grande cabina e enormes calotas. Para minha grande surpresa, eu amei. Não sabia se ela ia andar, mas conseguia me imaginar dentro dela. Ainda por cima, era uma daquelas coisas sólidas de ferro, que nunca se amassam, do tipo que se vê num acidente nem arranhada, circundada pelos pedaços do carro que ela tinha destruído.

— Uau, pai, adorei! Obrigada! — agora meu dia horrível que seria amanhã iria ser um pouco menos horroroso. Eu não precisaria escolher entre andar na chuva por mais de três quilômetros ou aceitar uma carona no carro-patrulha para chegar no colégio.

— Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. — Fugitaka disse, envergonhado de novo.

Só precisou uma viagem para levar todas as minhas coisas para o andar de cima. Fiquei com o quarto que tinha janela para o pátio da frente. O quarto me era familiar. Era meu desde que tinha nascido. O chão de madeira, as paredes rosa claro, o teto curvado, as cortinas de renda já amareladas - tudo isso fez parte da minha infância. As únicas mudanças que Fugitaka tinha feito fora por eu ter crescido: mudou o berço por uma cama e colocou um escrivaninha. A escrivaninha agora tinha um computador de segunda-mão, com o fio do telefone para a internet grampeada pelo chão até chegar na tomada de telefone mais próxima. Isso tinha sido estipulado por minha mãe, para que pudéssemos manter contato fácil. A cadeira de balanço dos meus tempos de bebê ainda estava num canto.

Havia somente um pequeno banheiro no andar de cima, o qual teria que dividir com Fugitaka. Tentava não pensar muito nisso.

Uma das coisas boas sobre Fugitaka é que ele não fica me cuidando. Ele me deixou sozinha para desfazer minhas malas e me ajeitar, uma coisa que seria completamente impossível para minha mãe. Era bom poder estar sozinha e não ter que ficar sorrindo e parecer feliz. E era um alívio poder olhar com desânimo para a chuva na janela e deixar escaparem algumas lágrimas. Não estava afim de começar uma choradeira. Guardaria isso para a hora de dormir, quando fosse pensar na manhã que estava por vir.

A Escola de Tomoeda tinha o aterrorizante total de apenas trezentos e cinqüenta e sete, agora cinquenta e oito, alunos. Só no meu ano, lá em Tokyo, havia mais de setecentos alunos. Todo mundo aqui tinham crescido juntos, seus avós tinham sido bebês juntos.

Eu seria a garota nova da cidade grande. Uma curiosidade, uma aberração.

Talvez se eu parecesse com uma garota de Tokyo isso poderia ser uma vantagem. Mas fisicamente eu nunca me encaixaria em lugar algum. Eu deveria ser bronzeada, esportiva, loira - jogadora de vôlei, ou líder de torcida, talvez - essas coisas associadas ao vale do sol.

No lugar disso, eu tinha pele branca apesar do sol constante, sem nem ter a desculpa de ter olhos azuis ou cabelos ruivos. Sempre fora meio magra, mas nem tanto, obviamente um tanto que atleta. Não tinha a coordenação motora necessária para praticar esportes sem me humilhar, e machucar a mim mesma ou qualquer um parado muito perto de mim.

Quando terminei de colocar minhas roupas no velho guarda-roupa de pinho, peguei minha bolsa de produtos de beleza e fui ao banheiro comunal para me lavar depois do dia de viagem. Olhei para meu rosto no espelho enquanto penteava meu cabelo embaraçado e úmido. Talvez fosse a luz, mas eu já parecia mais pálida, pouco saudável. Minha pele poderia ser bela - era bem clara, parecia transparente - mas tudo dependia da cor, e eu não tinha isso.

Encarando meu reflexo pálido no espelho fui obrigada a admitir que estava mentindo para mim mesma. Não era só fisicamente que eu nunca me encaixaria. E seu eu não conseguia achar um lugar para mim numa escola com três mil pessoas, quais eram minhas chances aqui?

Eu não me relacionava bem com pessoas da minha idade. Talvez a verdade fosse que eu não me relacionava bem com as pessoas, ponto. Até minha mãe, que era a pessoa mais próxima de mim no planeta, nunca estava em harmonia comigo, nunca estávamos exatamente de acordo. As vezes imaginava se eu via as mesmas coisas através de meus olhos que o resto do mundo via com os deles. Talvez houvesse um problema no meu cérebro. Mas o motivo não importava. O que importava era o resultado. E amanhã seria só começo.

Não dormi bem naquela noite, mesmo depois de ter chorado tudo que precisava. O barulho constante da chuva e do vento no telhado não saiam da minha mente. Puxei a coberta desbotada sobre minha cabeça e depois adicionei o travesseiro também. Mas não consegui dormir até depois da meia-noite, quando a chuva finalmente diminuiu para um chuvisco.

Cerração fechada era tudo que conseguia ver pela minha janela de manhã, e pude sentir a claustrofobia começada. Não se podia ver o céu aqui, era quase uma jaula.

O café-da-manhã com Fugitaka foi um evento silencioso. Ele me desejou boa-sorte na escola. Eu agradeci, sabendo que as esperanças dele eram inúteis. A boa-sorte tinha a tendência de me evitar. Fugitaka saiu primeiro, indo para o posto policial que era sua esposa e família. Depois que ele saiu, sentei à velha mesa quadrada em uma das três cadeiras que não combinavam entre si e examinei sua pequena cozinha, suas paredes com painéis escuros, armários amarelo brilhante, e piso de linóleo branco. Nada mudara. Minha mãe pintara os armários dezoito anos antes na tentativa de trazer alguma luz para a casa. Sobre a pequena lareira, na sala do tamanho de um lenço que ficava logo ao lado da cozinha, havia uma fileira de fotos. A primeira era uma do casamento de Fugitaka e minha mãe em Las Vegas, uma de nós três no hospital quando eu nasci, tirada por uma enfermeira prestativa, seguida de uma procissão de fotos escolares minhas até o último ano. Essas eram embaraçosas de se ver, teria que ver se convencia Fugitaka a colocá-las em outro lugar, pelo menos enquanto eu estivesse morando aqui.

Era impossível, estando nessa casa, não perceber que Fugitaka nunca tinha superado minha mãe. Isso me fazia ficar desconfortável.

Eu não queria chegar cedo demais na escola, mas não podia ficar mais na casa . Vesti meu casaco, que me fazia sentir como numa roupa anti-nuclear, e sai para a chuva.

Ainda chuviscava, mas não o suficiente para me molhar muito enquanto procurava pelas chaves da casa que sempre ficavam escondidas nas plantas perto da porta e a trancava. O barulho das minhas novas botas à prova d'água era irritante. Sentia falta do barulho normal de cimento quando caminhava. Não pude parar para admirar minha nova caminhonete como queria. Estava com pressa para sair da névoa molhada que rondava minha cabeça e se grudava no meu cabelo por baixo do capuz.

Dentro da caminhonete estava seco e bom. Obviamente, Billy ou Fugitaka tinham limpado o carro, mas os assentos ainda cheiravam vagamente à tabaco, gasolina e menta. O motor ligou rápido, para meu alívio, mas bem alto, ganhando vida ruidosamente e então chegando ao volume máximo. Bom, uma caminhonete velha assim tinha que ter um defeito. O rádio velho funcionava, uma vantagem que eu não esperava.

Achar a escola não foi difícil, apesar de nunca ter estado lá antes. Ela ficava, assim como a maioria das coisas, bem perto da estrada. Não era obviamente uma escola, foi o painel, onde dizia "Escola de Tomoeda", que me fez parar. Parecia uma coleção de casas geminadas, construídas com tijolos marrons. Havia tantas árvores e moitas que não pude perceber seu tamanho logo no início. Onde estava a aparência de lugar público? Me perguntava nostalgicamente. Onde estavam as cercas e os detectores de metais?

Estacionei em frente ao primeiro prédio, onde havia uma pequena placa que dizia "secretaria". Não havia mais carros estacionados ali, então tive certeza de que era proibido, mas decidi que pegaria instruções lá dentro ao invés de ficar andando em círculos na chuva como uma idiota. Saí a contragosto da caminhonete quentinha e fui por um caminho de pedra circundado por uma sebe escura. Respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta.

Lá dentro estava bem iluminado e bem mais quente do que imaginava. A secretaria era pequena, com uma pequena sala de espera com cadeiras dobráveis, carpete laranja, avisos e prêmios abarrotados pelas paredes e um grande e ruidoso relógio. A sala era partida ao meio por um grande balcão, cheia de cestas de arame repletas de papéis e anúncios coloridos colados na parte da frente. Havia três mesas atrás do balcão, uma delas ocupada por uma mulher ruiva e grande, usando óculos. Ela vestia uma camiseta roxa, que imediatamente me fez sentir com roupas demais.

A ruiva olhou para mim. — Posso ajudá-la?

— Sou Sakura Kinomoto — informei-lhe, e vi seus olhos demonstrarem reconhecimento imediato. Eu era esperada, tópico de fofocas, com certeza. A filha da ex-mulher do chefe de polícia finalmente retorna à casa.

— Claro — ela disse. Ela percorreu uma pilha precária de documentos em sua mesa até achar os que procurava. — Seu horário está aqui, e um mapa da escola. — Ela trouxe várias folhas até o balcão para me mostrar.

Ela me ditou todas as minhas aulas, mostrando-me no mapa a melhor maneira de chegar até elas, e me deu um papel para que todos os professores assinassem, que deveria trazer de volta no fim do dia.

Ela sorriu para mim e desejou, como Fugitaka, que eu gostasse de Tomoeda. Sorri de volta da maneira mais convincente possível.

Quando cheguei de volta na caminhonete, outros alunos começavam a chegar. Fui atrás do tráfego, contornando a escola. Fiquei feliz ao ver que a maior parte dos carros eram velhos como o meu, nada muito chique. Não era comum ver um Mercedes ou Porsche novo no estacionamento dos alunos. O carro mais legal aqui era um brilhante Volvo, que se sobressaia. Mesmo assim, logo que estacionei desliguei o motor, para que o barulho enorme não chamasse atenção para mim.

Olhei para o mapa na caminhonete, tentando memorizá-lo agora, esperando que não fosse precisar andar com ele colado no nariz o dia todo. Enfiei tudo dentro da mochila, coloquei a alça sobre o ombro e respirei bem fundo. "Posso fazer isso", menti muito mal para mim mesma. Ninguém ia me morder. Eu finalmente exalei e sai do carro.

Fiquei com o rosto coberto pelo capuz enquanto caminhava até a calçada, cheia de adolescentes. Meu casaco preto e simples não se destacava na multidão, percebi com alívio.

Assim que cheguei no refeitório era fácil de ver o prédio três. Um grande "3" estava pintado num quadrado branco no casto leste do prédio. Senti minha respiração acelerar cada vez mais enquanto me aproximava da porta. Tentei segurar minha respiração enquanto seguia duas capas de chuva unisex através da porta.

A sala de aula era pequena. As pessoas na minha frente pararam assim que entraram na sala para pendurar seus casacos numa longa fileira de ganchos. Fiz o mesmo. Eram duas garotas. Uma loira com pele de porcelana, outra, também com a pele clara, tinha cabelos castanho claro. Pelo menos a minha pele não se destacaria aqui.

Levei o papel para o professor, um homem alto e calvo. Sua mesa tinha uma placa que o identificava como Sr. Mason. Ele ficou me olhando assim que leu meu nome - o que não era encorajador - e lógico que fiquei vermelha igual a um tomate. Mas pelo menos ele me mandou sentar numa classe vazia no fundo da sala sem me apresentar à turma. Era mais difícil para meus colegas ficarem me encarando enquanto eu estava no fundo da sala, mas de alguma forma eles conseguiam. Fixei meu olhar na lista de leitura que o professor tinha me dado. Era bem básica: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Já tinha lido todos. Isso era reconfortante... e chato. Fiquei pensando se minha mãe me mandaria minha pasta de trabalhos velhos, ou se ia pensar que isso era colar. Fiquei pensando em diferentes discussões que teria com ela enquanto o professor falava.

Quando bateu o sinal, um garoto meio desajeitado, alto, com problemas de pele e cabelo preto como carvão se encostou no batente da porta para falar comigo.

— Você é Sakura Kinomoto, não é? — ele parecia do tipo muito prestativo, parte do clube de xadrez.

— Sakura — corrigi. Todo mundo em volta se virou para me olhar.

— Onde é sua próxima aula — ele perguntou.

Precisei olhar na mochila. — Hm, Governo, com o professor Jefferson, no prédio seis.

Não havia para onde olhar sem encontrar olhos curiosos.

— Estou indo para o prédio quatro, posso te mostrar o caminho... — definitivamente muito prestativo.

— Sou Yamazaki. — Ele adicionou.

Sorri discretamente. — Obrigada.

Pegamos nossos casacos e saimos para a chuva, que tinha ficado mais forte. Poderia jurar que muitas das pessoas andando atrás de nós estavam perto o bastante para ficar ouvindo a conversa. Desejei não estar ficando paranóica.

— Então, aqui é bem diferente de Tokyo, hein? — ele perguntou.

— Muito.

— Não chove muito lá, não é?

— Três ou quatro vezes por ano.

— Uau, como será que é isso? — ele ficou imaginando.

— Ensolarado. — eu lhe disse.

— Você não parece bronzeada.

— Minha mãe é parte albina.

Ele analisou meu rosto com apreensão e eu suspirei. Parecia que nuvens e senso de humor não se misturavam. Alguns meses disso aqui e eu esqueceria como se usa sarcasmo.

Andamos de volta ao redor do refeitório, em direção aos prédios que ficavam no sul, ao lado do ginásio. Yamazaki me levou até a porta, apesar de estar bem claro que aquele era o prédio.

— Bem, boa sorte. — Ele disse enquanto eu alcançava a maçaneta. — Talvez tenhamos outras aulas juntos. — Ele soava esperançoso.

Sorri vagamente para ele e entrei.

O resto da manhã passou da mesma maneira. Meu professor de trigonometria, o Sr. Varner, a quem eu detestaria de qualquer forma por causa da matéria que ensinava, foi o único que me fez ficar na frente da turma e me apresentar. Eu gaguejei, fiquei vermelha, e tropecei no caminho para a minha classe.

Depois de duas aulas, comecei a reconhecer muitos dos rostos em cada uma delas. Sempre havia aqueles que eram mais corajosos e vinham se apresentar e me perguntar se estava gostando de Tomoeda. Tentei ser diplomática, mas o que mais fiz foi mentir bastante. Pelo menos não precisei usar o mapa.

Uma garota sentou do meu lado em ambas Trigonometria e Espanhol, e foi comigo até o refeitório na hora do almoço. Ela era bem baixinha, com vários centímetros do que os meus 1,65m, mas o cabelo escuro e encaracolado nas pontas ajudava a balancear nossa diferença de alturas. Não conseguia lembrar o nome dela, então eu sorria e balançava a cabeça enquanto ela discorria sobre os professores e sobre as aulas. Não tentei acompanhar a conversa.

Sentamos no final de uma mesa cheia dos amigos dela, os quais ela me apresentou. Esqueci os nomes assim que ela os disse. Eles pareciam impressionados com a coragem dela para falar comigo. O garoto do Inglês, Yamazaki, acenou para mim do outro lado do refeitório.

Foi ali, sentada no refeitório, tentando conversar com vários estranhos curiosos, que eu os vi pela primeira vez.

Eles estavam sentados num canto do refeitório, o mais longe possível de onde eu estava. Eram cinco. Não conversavam e não comiam, apesar de cada um deles ter uma bandeja intocada de comida na sua frente. Eles não estavam me encarando, como a maior parte dos outros alunos, então era seguro ficar olhando para eles sem ter medo de encontrar um par de olhos excessivamente interessado. Mas não foi nenhuma dessas coisas que chamou, e prendeu, minha atenção.

Eles não se pareciam em nada. Dos três garotos, um era grande, musculoso como um levantador de peso profissional, com cabelo comprido e meio cinza. Outro era alto, mais magro, mas ainda musculoso, e com cabelo escuro quase preto. O outro era mais magro, menos musculoso, com cabelo cor de bronze, meio bagunçado. Ele parecia mais jovem do que os outros, que pareciam que poderiam estar na faculdade, ou até mesmo serem professores ao invés de alunos.

As garotas eram opostos. A mais alta era maravilhosa. Ela tinha uma silhueta linda, do tipo que se vê na capa da revista Sports Illustrated, na edição de roupas de banho, e daquelas que fazem as outras garotas se sentirem mal consigo mesma só por estarem na mesma sala. O cabelo dela era ruivo, gentilmente balançando até o meio das costas. A outra garota era mais baixa e parecia uma fadinha. Bem magra, com feições pequenas. O cabelo dela era um tanto que diferente, cortado curtinho e apontando para todas as direções.

E ainda assim, eles se pareciam muito. Todos eram muito pálidos, os mais pálidos de todos os alunos dessa cidade sem sol. Mais pálidos do que eu, a albina. Todos tinham olhos bem escuros, apesar da diferença na cor dos cabelos. Além disso, eles tinham olheiras - sombras arroxeadas, como machucados. Como se todos eles tivessem passado a noite em claro, ou quase se recuperando de ter o nariz quebrado. Apesar de seus narizes, de todas as partes de seus corpos, serem perfeitamente retos e angulares.

Mas não era por causa de tudo isso que não conseguia tirar os olhos deles.

Eu os olhava por que seus rostos, tão diferentes, tão iguais, eram todos devastadoramente, inumanamente lindos. Eram rostos que você nunca espera encontrar além de, talvez, nas páginas editadas de uma revista de moda. Ou pintadas por um dos velhos mestres como a face de um anjo. Era difícil decidir quem era o mais belo - talvez a perfeita ruiva, ou o garoto com cabelos cor de bronze.

Estavam todos olhando para longe - longe um dos outros, longe dos outros alunos, longe de qualquer coisa em particular que eu pudesse ver. Enquanto eu olhava a garota mais baixa levantou com a bandeja, o refrigerante fechado, a maçã inteira, e foi embora com um passo rápido e gracioso que deveria estar em uma passarela. Eu fiquei olhando, maravilhada com os passos de dançarina dela, até ela largar a bandeja e sair pela porta de trás, mais rápido do que eu imaginava ser possível. Meus olhos voltaram logo para os outros, que estavam lá, sem mudanças.

— Quem são eles? — perguntei à garota da aula de espanhol, de quem eu não lembrava o nome.

Enquanto ela olhava para ver de quem eu estava falando - apesar de já saber, provavelmente, por causa do meu tom de voz - de repente ele olhou para ela, o mais magro, o mais garoto de todos, talvez o mais jovem. Ele olhou para a garota do meu lado por só uma fração de segundo e então seus olhos escuros se dirigiram aos meus.

Ele olhou para longe bem rápido, mais rápido do que eu conseguiria, apesar de numa onde de vergonha eu tenha baixado meus olhos na mesma hora. Naquele pequeno instante, seu rosto não aparentou interesse - era como se ela tivesse chamado o nome dele, e ele olhara numa resposta involuntária, já tendo decidido que não ia responder.

A garota do meu lado riu envergonhada, olhando para a mesa, assim como eu.

— Aqueles são Yue e Yukito Tsukishiro, Nakuro e Syaoran Lee. A que foi embora é Rika Lee. Todos vivem juntos com o Dr. Lee e a esposa dele. — Ela falou isso meio entre os dentes.

Olhei meio de lado para o garoto lindo, que agora olhava para a bandeja dele, picando um pãozinho com dedos pálidos e longos. Seus lábios se moviam rapidamente, seus lábios perfeitos mal se abrindo. Os outros três ainda olhavam para longe, ainda assim eu sentia que ele estava falando com eles.

Nomes estranhos e pouco populares, eu pensei. Os tipos de nomes que avós tinham. Mas talvez fosse moda aqui, nomes de cidade pequena? Finalmente lembrei que a garota ao meu lado se chamava Tomoyo, um nome perfeitamente comum. Havia duas garotas chamadas Tomoyo na minha aula de História, em Tokyo.

— Eles são... muito bonitos. — lutei contra a óbvia falta de intensidade do que disse.

— Sim! — Tomoyo concordou dando outro risinho. — Mas eles já estão juntos, Yue, Nakuru, Touya e Rika. E moram juntos. — A voz dela continha todo o choque e reprovação de uma cidade pequena, pensei criticamente. Mas se eu fosse honesta, teria que admitir que até em Tokyo algo assim seria motivo de fofocas.

— Quais são os Lee? — perguntei — Eles não se parecem...

— Ah, mas não são. O Dr. Lee é bem jovem, tem uns 20 ou 30 e poucos. São todos adotados. Já os Tsukishiro são irmãos, gêmeos – são os de cabelos cinzas - e vivem com eles.

— Eles não são um pouco velhos pra isso?

— Agora sim, Yukito e Yue já têm dezoito anos, mas vivem com a Sra. Lee desde que tinham oito. Ela é tia deles ou algo assim.

— Isso é bem legal, deles cuidarem de todas essas crianças assim, sendo tão jovens.

— Acho que sim. — Tomoyo admitiu relutantemente, e fiquei com a impressão de que ela não gostava do doutor e da esposa dela por algum motivo. Com os olhares que ela dava na direção deles, imaginei que o motivo fosse inveja. — Mas acho que a Sra. Lee não pode ter filhos. — ela disse, como se isso diminuísse a bondade deles.

Durante toda essa conversa, meus olhos iam e voltavam para a mesa onde a estranha família estava sentada. Eles continuavam olhando para as paredes e não comendo.

— Eles sempre moraram em Tomoeda? — perguntei. Com certeza eu os teria notado em algum dos meus verões aqui.

— Não. — ela disse num tom de voz que implicava que isso era óbvio, até alguém recém chegado como eu deveria saber. — Eles vieram para cá dois anos atrás, vindos de algum lugar no Alasca.

Senti uma onda de compaixão, e alívio. Compaixão porque, apesar de serem lindos, eram de fora, claramente não eram aceitos. Alívio porque eu não era a única novata aqui, e certamente não a mais interessante.

Enquanto eu os analisava, o mais novo, um dos Lee, olhou para mim e nossos olhos se encontraram, dessa vez com uma expressão evidente de curiosidade. Enquanto eu esquivava meu olhar, me pareceu que no dele havia alguma expectativa não alcançada.

— Qual deles é o garoto de cabelos castanhos avermelhados? — perguntei. Espiei com o canto do olho e ele ainda me encarava, mas não como os outros alunos tinham feito durante todo o dia, a expressão dele era meio frustrada. Olhei para baixo novamente.

— Aquele é Syaoran. Ele é maravilhoso, lógico, mas não perca tempo. Ele não namora. Nenhuma das garotas daqui são bonitas o suficiente para ele, aparentemente. — ela desdenhou, um caso claro de rejeição. Fiquei me perguntando quando ele tinha rejeitado ela.

Mordi o lábio para esconder um sorriso, e então olhei para ele novamente. Seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado, mas me pareceu, pelos músculos do rosto, que ele sorria também.

Após mais alguns minutos os outros quatro deixaram a mesa juntos. Todos eram notoriamente graciosos, até mesmo o grandalhão. Era algo desconcertante de se observar. O que se chamava Syaoran não olhou para mim novamente.

Fiquei na mesa com Tomoyo e seus amigos mais tempo do que ficaria se estivesse sozinha ali. Estava ansiosa para não chegar atrasada nas aulas no meu primeiro dia. Uma das minhas novas conhecidas, que gentilmente me lembrou que seu nome era Chiharu, tinha Biologia II comigo no próximo período. Fomos juntas para a aula, em silêncio. Ela era tímida também.

Quando entramos na sala de aula, Chiharu foi sentar-se numa mesa de laboratório, com tampa preta, exatamente como as que eu estava acostumada. Ela já tinha um par. Na verdade, todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, com a exceção de uma. Ao lado da fileira do meio, reconheci Syaoran Lee por seu cabelo peculiar, sentado ao lado da única cadeira vazia.

Enquanto fui até o professor para me apresentar e pedir para que ele assinasse meu papel, secretamente observava Syaoran. No momento em que passei, ele ficou rígido de repente. Ele me encarou novamente, seus olhos encontraram os meus com a mais estranha das expressões em seu rosto, era hostil, furiosa. Olhei para longe rapidamente, chocada, ficando vermelha novamente. Tropecei num livro e precisei me segurar em uma mesa. A menina sentada ali riu.

Tinha notado que os olhos dele eram negros, como carvão.

O Sr. Banner assinou meu papel e me entregou um livro sem o besteirol das apresentações. Pude prever que nos daríamos bem. Obviamente, ele não tinha escolha a não ser mandar eu me sentar na única classe vazia no meio da sala. Mantive meu olhar baixo enquanto ia sentar ao lado dele, confusa com o olhar maldoso que ele tinha me dado.

Não olhei para cima enquanto colocava o livro na mesa e me sentava, mas vi, com o canto do olho, sua postura mudar. Ele estava se inclinando para longe de mim, sentado bem na ponta da cadeira e virando a cara como seu eu tivesse cheiro ruim. Discretamente, cheirei meu cabelo. Tinha cheiro de flores, que era o perfume do meu xampu preferido. Parecia um cheiro inocente o bastante. Deixei meu cabelo cair sobre meu ombro direito, criando uma cortina escura entre nós, e tentei prestar atenção no professor.

Infelizmente a aula era sobre anatomia celular, algo que eu já tinha estudado. Fui fazendo anotações mesmo assim, sempre olhando para baixo.

Não conseguia me conter e, de vez em quando, olhava para o garoto estranho ao meu lado, através da cortina de cabelo. Durante a aula toda ele não relaxou de posição, sentado na ponta da cadeira, o mais longe possível de mim. Pude ver que sua mão sobre a perna esquerda estava em punho, os tendões se destacando sob a pele clara. Também não relaxou a mão sequer uma vez. As mangas da sua camisa branca estavam puxadas até os cotovelos, e seu braço era surpreendentemente musculoso. Ele não era tão frágil quanto parecia quando comparado com o irmão.

A aula parecia se arrastar mais do que as outras. Será que era por que o dia estava finalmente acabando ou por que esperava que seu pulso fosse relaxar? Ele nunca o fez. Ele estava tão imóvel que parecia que não respirava. Qual era o problema dele? Será que isso era o comportamento normal dele? Me questionei sobre o que tinha pensado sobre a amargura de Tomoyo durante o almoço. Talvez ela não fosse tão rancorosa como eu pensava.

Não poderia ser comigo. Ele nunca tinha me visto na vida.

Espiei de novo e me arrependi. Ele estava me olhando novamente, seus olhos negros cheios de repulsa. Enquanto me afastava dele, me espremendo na cadeira, a frase "se olhar matasse" cruzou minha mente.

Naquele momento o alarme bateu alto, me assustando, e Syaoran Lee já tinha se levantado. Ele era muito mais alto do que tinha imaginado, e de costas para mim ele se foi fluidamente. Antes que qualquer um dos outros estivesse de pé, ele já tinha saído pela porta.

Fiquei congelada no lugar, olhando para ele. Ele era muito mau. Não era justo. Comecei a juntar minhas coisas devagar, tentando bloquear a raiva que me consumia, para não acabar chorando. Por algum motivo, meu humor tinha ligação com meus canais lacrimais. Geralmente chorava quando estava com raiva, uma mania humilhante.

— Você não é Sakura Kinomoto? — perguntou uma voz masculina.

Olhei para ver um garoto bonitinho, com cara de bebê, o cabelo escuro cuidadosamente moldado com gel, sorrindo para mim de um jeito amigável. Ele, com certeza, não achava que eu cheirava mal.

— Sakura. — corrigi com um sorriso.

— Sou Eriol.

— Oi, Eriol.

— Precisa de ajuda pra encontrar sua próxima aula?

— Na verdade, estou indo para o ginásio. Acho que consegui achá-lo.

— Essa é minha próxima aula também. — ele parecia extasiado, apesar de não ser muita coincidência numa escola tão pequena.

Fomos para a aula juntos. Ele era um conversador, ele falava bastante, o que facilitava para mim. Ele tinha morado na Califórnia até os dez anos, então ele me entendia com relação ao sol. E ele estava na minha aula de inglês também. Tinha sido a pessoa mais legal que conhecera aquele dia.

Mas enquanto entrávamos no ginásio ele perguntou — Então, você fincou o lápis no Syaoran Lee ou o quê? Nunca o vi agir assim.

Então não tinha sido só eu que notara. E, aparentemente, não era assim que ele se comportava normalmente. Decidi bancar a desentendida.

— Era o garoto sentado do meu lado em biologia? — perguntei ingenuamente.

— Sim. — ele disse — Parecia que ele estava com dor ou algo parecido.

— Não sei. — respondi — Nunca conversei com ele.

— É um cara estranho. — Eriol ficou por ali ao invés de ir para o vestiário. — Se eu tivesse tido a sorte de sentar do seu lado, teria conversado com você.

Sorri para ele antes de ir para o vestiário das meninas. Ele era legal e claramente gostava de mim, mas isso não foi o bastante para diminuir minha irritação.

O professor de Educação Física, Treinador Clapp, me deu um uniforme mas não me fez vesti-lo para a aula. Em Tokyo, só dois anos de EF eram obrigatórios, aqui, era obrigatório durante todos os anos. Tomoeda literalmente era o meu inferno na Terra.

Assisti a quatro jogos de vôlei ao mesmo tempo. Lembrando quantas vezes tinha machucado a mim mesma - e os outros - jogando vôlei, me senti nauseada.

O sinal tocou finalmente. Fui lentamente até a secretaria para entregar minha papelada. A chuva tinha parado, mas o vento estava mais forte e mais frio. Me enrolei mais nas roupas.

Quando entrei na quente secretaria, quase me virei e saí de novo.

Syaoran Lee estava parado à mesa logo na minha frente. Novamente reconheci aquele cabelo cor de bronze e desarrumado. Ele pareceu não perceber a minha entrada. Me encostei na parede, esperando a recepcionista poder me atender.

Ele estava conversando com ela numa voz baixa e atraente. Logo peguei o motivo da conversa: ele queria trocar o período da aula de biologia para outro horário, qualquer outro.

Não podia acreditar que era por minha causa. Tinha que ser outra coisa, algo que acontecera antes de eu entrar na sala. A expressão em seu rosto tinha que ser por outro motivo. Era impossível que esse estranho tivesse me detestado tanto assim, tão subitamente.

A porta abriu novamente, e o vento frio entrou de repente, levantando os papéis sobre a mesa, jogando meu cabelo sobre meu rosto. A garota que entrara simplesmente chegou na mesa, colocou um bilhete na cesta de arame e saiu novamente. Mas Syaoran Lee ficou rígido e se virou lentamente para me olhar, o rosto dele era absurdamente lindo, com olhos fulminantes e cheios de ódio. Por um instante senti puro medo, levantando os pêlos dos meus braços. O olhar só durou um segundo, mas me congelou mais do que o vento enregelante. Ele se virou novamente para a recepcionista.  
— Deixa para lá, então. — ele disse apressadamente com uma voz aveludada. — Vejo que é impossível. Muito obrigado pela ajuda. — se virou sem olhar para mim de novo e saiu pela porta.  
Fui calmamente até a mesa, meu rosto branco ao invés de vermelho, e entreguei o papel assinado.  
— Como foi seu primeiro dia, querida? — a recepcionista perguntou, maternalmente.  
— Bem. — menti com a voz fraca. Ela não pareceu convencida.  
Quando cheguei na caminhonete, era praticamente o último carro no estacionamento. Ela era como um refúgio, a coisa mais perto de um lar que eu tinha nesse buraco verde e úmido. Sentei lá dentro por um tempo, simplesmente olhando pelo vidro. Mas logo estava frio o bastante para precisar do aquecedor, então virei a chave e o motor ganhou vida. Peguei meu caminho de volta para a casa do Fugitaka, lutando para não chorar durante todo o caminho.

* * *

_Yoooo minna, como vão? Está aí mais um capitulo de "Doces Desejos". Gostaram? O próximo capitulo já está quase pronto, mais só vou postar se tiver mais reviews, ok? Se tiver algum erro de digitação nos avisem, pois pode acabar passando algum errinho de português =D_

_Na minha opnião o capitulo ficou muito grande não é? Se quiserem a gente pode dividir em dois (pra não desanimar na hora de ler)._

_Kissus_

_P.S.: Deixem uma review, please, pois a sua review é o nosso salário ;D  
_


	3. Livro aberto

**Legenda:**

"Blábláblá" - Fala

(blábláblá) - meus comentários

* * *

**Livro aberto  
**

O outro dia foi melhor... e pior.  
Foi melhor porque não estava chovendo ainda, apesar das nuvens estarem densas e opacas. Foi mais fácil porque eu já sabia o que esperar do meu dia. Eriol veio se sentar ao meu lado em Inglês, e me acompanhou até a minha próxima aula, com Yamazaki, Do Clube De Xadrez, encarando ele o tempo inteiro. As pessoas não ficaram me olhando tanto quanto ontem. Eu sentei com um grande grupo que incluia Eriol, Yamazaki, Tomoyo e muitas outras daquelas pessoas cujos nomes e rostos eu lembrava agora. Eu comecei a sentir que agora eu andava na água, ao invés de afundar nela.  
Foi pior porque eu estava cansada, eu ainda não conseguia dormir com o vento ecoando ao redor da casa. Foi pior porque o me chamou em Trigonometria quando a minha mão não estava levantada e eu dei a resposta errada. Foi infeliz porque eu tive que jogar Vôlei, e na única vez que eu não fugi da bola eu atingí a minha parceira de time na cabeça com ela. E foi pior porque Syaoran Lee não estava na escola.  
Durante a manhã inteira eu estive temendo o almoço, sentindo seus olhares bizarros. Parte de mim queria confrontá-lo e ordenar que ele disesse qual era o problema. Enquanto eu estava deitada acordada na cama,eu até imaginei o que eu diria. Mas eu me conhecia bem demais pra achar que eu teria a coragem de fazer isso. Eu fiz o leão covarde do Mágico de Oz parecer o Exterminador.  
Mas quando eu entrei na cafeteria com Tomoyo, tentando evitar que os meus olhos vasculhassem o lugar procurando por ele, e falhando miserávelmente, eu ví que seus quatro irmãos estavam sentados juntos na mesma mesa, e ele não estava com eles.

Eriol nos recebeu e nos guiou até a mesa dele. Tomoyo parecia alegre pela atenção, e as amigas dela rapidamente se juntaram á nós. Enquanto eu tentava ouvir a conversa fluente deles, eu estava terrivelmente desconfortável, esperando nervosamente pelo momento que ele chegaria. Eu esperava que ele simplesmente me ignorasse quando chegasse, e provasse que as minhas suspeitas eram falsas.

Ele não veio, e com o passar do tempo eu fiquei mais e mais nervosa.

Eu fui para Biologia mais confiante quando, ao final do almoço, ele ainda não havia aparecido. Eriol, que estava agindo como um cão de guarda, andou fielmente ao meu lado até a sala de aula. Eu segurei o fôlego na porta, mas Syaoran Lee também não estava lá. Eu exalei e fui me sentar. Eriol me seguiu, falando de uma viagem á praia que estava pra acontecer. Ele se curvou na minha mesa até que o sinal tocou. Aí ele sorriu tristemente pra mim e foi sentar perto de uma garota de aparelho e com um penteado ruim. Parecia que eu teria que fazer alguma coisa em relação á Eriol, e não seria fácil. Em uma cidade como essa, em que todo mundo vive em cima de todo mundo, diplomacia é essencial. Eu nunca tive muito tato, eu nunca tive muita prática em lidar com garotos amigáveis demais.

Eu estava aliviada que teria a mesa para mim mesma, que Syaoran estava ausente. Eu disse isso para mim mesma repetidamente. Era ridículo, e egoísta, pensar que eu podia afetar alguém desse jeito. Era impossível. E ainda assim eu não conseguia parar de pensar que fosse verdade.

Quando o dia na escola finalmente acabou, e as minhas bochechas não estavam mais coradas por causa do incidente no Vôlei, eu rapidamente coloquei as minhas calças jeans e o meu suéter azul marinho. Eu saí correndo do vestiário feminino, contente de ver que momentaneamente eu havia conseguido afastar o meu amigo cão de guarda.

Eu caminhei rapidamente até o estacionamento. Agora estava cheio de alunos. Eu entrei na minha caminhonete e procurei na minha mochila pra ver se eu tinha tudo que eu precisava.

Na noite passada eu descobri que Fugitaka não sabia cozinhar nada além de ovos fritos e bacon. Então eu pedi pra tomar conta dos detalhes da cozinha enquanto durasse a minha estada. Ele ficou feliz o suficiente pra me passar a chave da sala do banquete. Então eu estava com a minha lista de compras e o dinheiro do jarro no armário onde havia DINHEIRO DA COMIDA escrito, e estava á caminho da Thriftway.

Eu dei ignição no motor barulhento, ignorando as cabeças que viraram em minha direção e dei ré cuidadosamente e entrei na fila de carros que esperava para sair do estacionamento. Enquanto eu esperava, tentando fingir que o barulho ensurdecedor estava vindo do carro de outra pessoa, eu ví os dois irmãos Lee e os dois gêmeos Tsukishiro, entrando no carro deles. Era um Volvo novinho em folha. É claro.

Eu nunca havia reparado nas roupas deles antes, eu estava hipnotizada demais com os rostos deles. Agora que eu havia olhado, era óbvio que todos eles se vestiam excepcionalmente bem, simples, mas com roupas que claramente eram assinadas por estilistas famosos. Com os seus rostos notáveis e com o estilo com que se comportavam, eles podiam usar trapos e ainda ficarem bem. Parecia demais pra eles ter tanto beleza quanto dinheiro. Até onde eu podia dizer, era assim que a vida funcionava na maioria da vezes. No caso deles, isso não parecia ter comprado aceitação por aqui.

Não, eu não acreditava inteiramente nisso. A isolação deve ser desejo deles, eu não podia imaginar nenhuma porta que não estivesse aberta á esse grau de beleza.

Eles olharam para a minha caminhonete barulhenta quando eu passei por eles, igual a todo mundo. Eu mantive os meus olhos virados para a frente e fiquei aliviada quando finalmente estava livre da escola.

A Thriftway não era longe da escola, só algumas ruas ao sul, fora da estrada. Era bom estar dentro do supermercado, parecia normal. Eu fazia as compras em casa, e me moldei aos padrões da tarefa familiar alegremente.

A loja era grande o suficiente pra me fazer não ouvir a chuva no telhado e esquecer de onde eu estava.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, eu descarreguei as compras e enfiei elas em qualquer espaço vazio que consegui achar. Eu esperava que Fugitaka não se incomodasse. Eu embrulhei batatas em papel alumínio e coloquei no forno pra assar, cobri bifes com molho marinado e equilibrei-os em cima de uma caixa de ovos, em uma frigideira.

Quando eu terminei de fazer isso, eu subi com a minha mochila. Antes de começar a fazer o meu dever de casa, eu me troquei colocando uma calça seca e prendendo o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, e chequei meus e-mails pela primeira vez. Eu tinha três mensagens.

"Sakura" ,minha mãe escreveu...

ME ESCREVA ASSIM QUE DIGA COMO FOI O SEU VÔO. ESTÁ CHOVENDO? JÁ SINTO A SUA FALTA. JÁ ESTOU QUASE TERMINANDO DE FAZER AS MALAS PARA A FLÓRIDA, MAS NÃO CONSIGO ACHAR A MINHA BLUSA ROSA.

VOCÊ SABE ONDE EU DEIXEI? TAKESHI DIZ OI. MAMÃE.

Eu suspirei e fui para a próxima mensagem. Foi mandada oito horas depois da primeira.

"Sakura",ela escreveu...

"POR QUÊ VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ME RESPONDEU? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO?

MAMÃE."

A última foi de hoje de manhã.

"SAKURA, SE EU NÃO TIVER NOTÍCIAS DE VOCÊ ATÉ 5:30 DE TARDE DE HOJE,EU VOU LIGAR PARA FUGITAKA."

Eu olhei para o relógio. Eu ainda tinha uma hora, mas minha mãe era bem conhecida por agir precipitadamente.

"MÃE

SE ACALME. EU ESTOU ESCREVENDO AGORA. NÃO FAÇA NADA IMPRUDENTE.

SAKURA."

Eu enviei essa e comecei de novo.

"MÃE,

TUDO ESTÁ ÓTIMO. É CLARO QUE ESTÁ CHOVENDO. EU ESTAVA ESPERANDO POR ALGO SOBRE O QUE ESCREVER. A ESCOLA NÃO É RUIM, SÓ UM POUCO REPETITIVA. EU CONHECÍ UM PESSOAL LEGAL QUE SENTA COMIGO NO ALMOÇO.

SUA BLUSA ESTÁ NA LAVANDERIA, VOCÊ DEVIA TER IDO BUSCAR ELA SEXTA FEIRA.

FUGITAKA COMPROU UMA CAMINHONETE, DÁ PRA ACREDITAR? EU ADOREI. É MEIO VELHA, MAS TEM PORTE, O QUE É BOM, SABE, PRA MIM.

TAMBÉM SINTO SUA FALTA. EU VOU ESCREVER DE NOVO EM BREVE, MAS NÃO VOU FICAR CHECANDO OS MEUS E-MAILS A CADA CINCO MINUTOS. RELAXE, RESPIRE. EU TE AMO.

SAKURA."

Eu decidi ler O MORRO DOS VENTOS UIVANTES, o romance que estamos estudando atualmente em Inglês, de qualquer forma era só pela diversão, e era isso que eu estava fazendo quando Fugitaka chegou em casa. Eu perdi a noção do tempo, e corri para tirar as batatas do forno e colocar o bife pra grelhar.

"Sakura?",meu pai chamou quando me ouviu descer as escadas.

Quem mais? Eu pensei comigo mesma.

"Oi, pai, bem vindo ao lar"

"Obrigado". Ele tirou o colete da arma e tirou as botas enquanto eu entrava na cozinha. Até onde eu sabia, meu pai nunca usou sua arma no trabalho. Mas ele a mantinha pronta. Quando eu vinha aqui quando criança ele sempre tirava as balas assim que entrava em casa. Acho que agora me considerava velha o suficiente pra não atirar em mim mesma por acidente, e não deprimida o suficiente para não atirar em mim mesma de propósito.

"O que tem para o jantar?", ele perguntou cautelosamente. Minha mãe era uma cozinheira imaginativa e os experimentos dela não eram sempre comestíveis. Eu estava surpresa, e triste, que ele parecia se lembrar daquela época.

"Bife e batatas", eu disse e ele pareceu aliviado.

Ele pareceu se sentir estranho de pé na cozinha sem fazer nada, ele foi pra a sala de estar assistir TV enquanto eu trabalhava na cozinha. Ficávamos os dois mais confortáveis desse jeito. Eu fiz uma salada enquanto os bifes grelhavam, e fiz a mesa.

Eu o chamei quando o jantar estava pronto, ele cheirou apreciadoramente enquanto entrava na cozinha.

"O cheiro é bom, Sakura."

"Obrigada"

Nós comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Não era desconfortável. Nenhum de nós estava incomodado por estar quieto. Em alguns sentidos, nós servíamos para morar juntos.

"Então, você gostou da escola? Você fez amigos?" ele perguntou como que pra passar o tempo.

"Bem, eu tenho algumas aulas com uma garota chamada Tomoyo. Eu sento com as amigas dela no almoço. E tem esse garoto, Eriol, que é muito amigável. Todos parecem ser muito legais."Com uma exceção."

"Esse deve ser Eriol Hiragizawa. Bom garoto. Boa família. O pai dele é dono da loja de suplementos esportivos que fica fora da cidade. Ele faz um bom dinheiro por causa daqueles mochileiros que vêm á cidade."

"Você conhece a família Lee?" eu perguntei hesitante.

"A família do ? Claro. O é um ótimo homem"

"Eles...as crianças são um pouco diferentes. Eles não parecem se adequar muito bem na escola."

Fugitaka me surpreendeu parecendo um pouco irritado.

"As pessoas dessa cidade." ele murmurou. " é um cirurgião brilhante que poderia provavelmente trabalhar em qualquer hospital do mundo, ganhando dez vezes mais do que o salário dele aqui." ele continuou, falando mais alto "Temos sorte por tê-lo aqui, a nossa sorte é que a esposa dele quis viver numa cidade pequena. Ele é um aditivo á comunidade e todos aqueles garotos são bem comportados e educados. Eu tive as minhas dúvidas quando eles vieram pra cá, com todos aqueles adolescentes adotados. Eu pensei que teríamos problemas com eles. Mas eles são todos muito maduros, eu nunca tive nenhuma espécie de problema com nenhum deles. Isso é mais do que eu posso dizer de algumas crianças cujas famílias viveram aqui por gerações.

E eles ficam juntos do jeito que uma família deve ficar, acampando ás vezes nos finais de semana... Só porque eles são novos na cidade as pessoa têm que ficar falando."

Foi o discurso mais longo que eu já ví Fugitaka fazendo. Ele deve ser fortemente contra o que quer que as pessoas estão dizendo.

Eu dei pra trás. "Eles pareceram bons o suficiente pra mim. Eu só reparei que eles ficam muito sozinhos. Eles são todos muito atraentes." eu adicionei isso tentando parecer complementar.

"Você devia ver o doutor" Fugitaka disse rindo "Que bom que ele é feliz no casamento. Muitas enfermeiras se esforçam em se concentrar em seus trabalhos quando ele está por perto"

Nós continuamos em silêncio até terminarmos de comer. Ele limpou a mesa enquanto eu comecei a lavar os pratos. Ele voltou para a TV, e depois que eu terminei de lavar os pratos á mão, nada de lavadora de pratos, eu subi sem vontade pra fazer o meu dever de Matemática.

A noite finalmente estava quieta. Eu caí no sono rapidamente, exausta.

O resto da semana foi sem novidades. Eu me acostumei á rotina das aulas. Na sexta eu já era capaz de reconhecer, se não nomear, quase todos os alunos da escola. Na ginástica, os garotos do meu time aprenderam a não me passar a bola e a entrar rapidamente na minha frente se o outro time tentasse se aproveitar da minha fraqueza. Eu ficava alegremente fora do caminho deles.

Syaoran Lee não voltou á escola.

Todos os dias eu observava ansiosamente quando os outros Lee entravam na cafeteria sem ele. Então eu podia relaxar e aproveitar a conversa da hora do almoço. Na maioria das vezes a coversa era sobre uma viagem ao Parque Oceanográfico de La Push dentro de duas semanas que Eriol estava planejando. Eu fui convidada e tive que aceitar, mais por educação que por vontade. Praias têm que ser quentes e secas.

Na sexta eu já me sentia confortável entrando na sala de Biologia, sem me preocupar que Syaoran pudesse estar lá.

Até onde eu sabia, ele havia desistido da escola. Eu tentei não pensar nele, mas eu não podia suprimir totalmente a preocupação de que eu pudesse ser a responsável por sua ausência, por mais ridículo que parecesse.

Meu primeiro fim de semana em Tomoeda passou sem incidentes. Fugitaka,

desacostumado á ficar na casa normalmente vazia, trabalhou a maior parte do fim de semana. Eu limpei a casa, adiantei o dever de casa e escrevi mais e-mails com bobagens alegres para a minha mãe. Eu dirigi até a biblioteca pública no sábado, mas o estoque era tão pobre que eu nem me incomodei em fazer um cartão, eu teria que arranjar uma data pra visitar Narita em breve e achar uma boa loja de livros.

Eu pensei á toa quantas milhas a caminhonete faria com um litro de gasolina... e tremi com o pensamento.

A chuva permaneceu leve durante o fim de semana, quieta, então eu pude dormir bem.

As pessoas me cumprimentaram no estacionamento da escola na segunda de manhã. Eu não sabia todos os nomes deles, mas eu acenei de volta e sorri pra todos. Esta manhã estava mais frio, mas felizmente não chovendo. Em Inglês, Eriol sentou no assento de costume ao meu lado.

Tivemos uma arguição sobre O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, eu estava adiantada, muito fácil.

Tudo por tudo, eu estava me sentindo muito mais confortável do que eu imaginei que sentiria a esse ponto. Mais confortável do que eu jamais esperei me sentir aqui.

Quando saímos da sala, o ar estava cheio de pedaços brancos rodando.

Eu podia ouvir as pessoas gritando excitadamente umas para as outras. O vento mordeu minhas bochechas, meu nariz.

"Uau", Eriol disse, "Está nevando."

Eu olhei para os pedacinhos de algodão que estavam se alojando na calçada e dançando erroneamente enquanto passavam pelo meu rosto.

"Hum". Neve. Lá se vai meu bom dia.

Ele pareceu surpreso."Você não gosta de neve?"

"Não, significa que está frio demais para chover". Obvio. "Além do mais, eu pensei que elas deviam descer como flocos, sabe, únicos e essa coisa toda. Esses parecem cotonetes usados."

"Você nunca viu a neve cair?" ele perguntou sem acreditar.

"Claro que já." eu pausei "na TV."

Eriol riu, e então uma grande, molhada bola de neve derretendo atingiu a parte de trás da sua cabeça. Eu tinha minhas suspeitas sobre Yamazaki, que estava andando pra longe, de costas pra nós, na direção errada para a sua próxima aula. Aparentemente, Eriol era da mesma opinião. Ele se curvou e começou a juntou uma pilha de neve branca.

"Eu te vejo no almoço tá?" Eu continuei caminhando enquanto falava.

"Quando as pessoas começam a atirar coisas molhadas, eu vou pra dentro"

Ele só acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos na figura se distanciando de Yamazaki.

Durante a manhã, todos falavam excitadamente sobre a neve, aparentemente era a primeira nevasca do ano. Eu mantive minha boca fechada. Claro, era mais seca do que a chuva, até que derretia nas suas meias.

Eu caminhei em alerta para a cafeteria com Tomoyo. As bolas de neve voavam por todo lugar. Eu mantive uma pasta na minha mão, pronta para usá-la como escudo se necessário. Tomoyo achou hilário, mas algo na minha expressão não permitiu que ela mesma me atingisse com uma bola de neve.

Eriol nos alcançou quando passamos pela porta, rindo, com gelo derretendo pelos seus cabelos arrepiados. Ele e Tomoyo conversavam animadamente sobre a guerra de neve quando entramos na fila para comprar a comida. Eu olhei para a mesa no canto por puro hábito. E congelei onde eu estava. Haviam cinco pessoas na fila.

Tomoyo me puxou pelo braço.

"Alô? Sakura? O que você quer?"

Eu olhei para baixo, minhas orelhas estavam quentes. Eu não tinha motivos para me sentir constrangida, eu lembrei a mim mesma. Eu não fiz nada errado.

"Qual o problema com a Sakura?", Eriol perguntou a Tomoyo.

"Nada",eu respondi."Hoje eu só quero um refrigerante".Eu me aproximei do fim da fila.

"Você não está com fome?",Tomoyo perguntou.

"Na verdade, eu estou me sentindo um pouco enjoada.", eu falei, meus olhos ainda no chão.

Eu esperei que eles pegassem suas comidas, e então segui eles até a mesa, meus olhos nos meus pés.

Eu bebi o meu refrigerante devagar, meu estômago revirando. Eriol perguntou duas vezes, com preocupação desnecessária, como eu estava me sentindo. Eu disse a ele que não era nada, mas estava imaginando se eu deveria usar isso como desculpa para fugir para a enfermaria e ficar lá durante a próxima hora.

Ridículo. Eu não devia precisar fugir.

Eu decidi me permitir dar uma olhada para a mesa da família Lee.

Se ele estivesse me encarando, eu iria faltar Biologia como a covarde que eu era.

Eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada e olhei pra cima por baixo dos meus cílios. Nenhum deles estava olhando na minha direção. Eu levantei a cabeça um pouco.

Eles estavam rindo. Syaoran, Yukito e Yue todos eles estavam inteiramente cobertos com neve derretendo. Rika e Nakuru se afastaram enquando Yukito balançava o cabelo pingando dele na direção delas. Eles estavam aproveitando o dia de neve, igual a todo mundo, só que eles pareciam mais com a cena de um filme do que o resto de nós.

Mas, sem contar os risos e brincadeira, havia algo diferente, e eu não

conseguia apontar qual era essa diferença. Eu examinei Syaoran mais cuidadosamente. A pele dele estava menos pálida, eu decidi, talvez corada pela guerra de neve, os círculos embaixo dos olhos dele estavam muito menos visíveis. Mas havia algo mais. Eu refleti, encarando, tentando notar a diferença.

"Sakura, pra onde você tá olhando?",Tomoyo se intrometeu, acompanhando

os meus olhos. Nesse preciso momento os olhos dele brilharam e se encontraram com os meus.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair, deixando meus cabelos caírem pra cobrir meu rosto. Eu tinha certeza, no entanto, no momento que nossos olhos se encontraram, que ele não parecia severo ou hostil como ele estava da última vez que eu o vi. Ele parecia curioso de novo, insatisfeito de alguma forma.

"Syaoran Lee está te encarando",Tomoyo deu uma risadinha no meu ouvido.

"Ele não parece estar com raiva parece?",eu não pude deixar de perguntar.

"Não",ela respondeu parecendo confusa com a minha pergunta."Ele deveria estar?"

"Eu acho que ela não gosta de mim",eu confidenciei. Eu me senti enjoada. Eu coloquei minha cabeça abaixada no meu braço.

"Os Lee não gostam de ninguém... bem, eles não prestam atenção suficiente em ninguém pra gostar deles. Mas ele ainda está te encarando."

"Pare de olhar pra ele", eu sussurrei.

Ela sorriu mas parou de olhar pra ele. Eu levantei minha cabeça o suficiente pra ter certeza que ela faria isso, disposta a usar de violência se ela se opusesse.

Eriol nos interrompeu, ele estava planejando uma batalha épica do temporal no estacionamento da escola e queria que nós nos juntássemos. Tomoyo concordou alegremente.

O jeito como ela olhava para Eriol não deixou muitas dúvidas de que ela toparia qualquer coisa que ele propusesse. Eu fiquei em silêncio. Eu teria que me esconder no ginásio até que o estacionamento estivesse vazio.

Pelo resto do horário do almoço eu mantive meus olhos muito cuidadosamente na minha própria mesa. Eu estava decidida a honrar o negócio que fiz comigo mesma. Já que ele não parecia estar com raiva eu podia ir para a aula de Biologia. Meu estômago deu cambalhotas quando eu pensei em sentar perto dele de novo.

Eu não queria muito ir para a sala de aula com Eriol como sempre, ele parecia ser um alvo popular para os atiradores de bolas de neve, mas quando nós foi para a porta, todos menos eu gemeram em coro.

Estava chovendo, lavando todos os traços de neve, levando-a embora em uma tira de gelo que se estendia pela calçada. Eu levantei meu capuz, secretamente satisfeita. Eu estaria livre para ir direto pra casa depois da Ginástica.

Eriol continuou uma seqüência de reclamações no caminho para o prédio quatro.

Uma vez dentro da sala de aula, eu vi aliviada que a minha mesa continuava vazia. A aula não começou por alguns minutos e a sala zumbia com a conversa. Eu mantive os meus olhos longe da porta, batucando á toa na capa do meu caderno.

Eu ouvi muito claramente quando a cadeira próxima a mim se moveu, mas os meus olhos se mantiveram cautelosamente no que eu estava fazendo.

"Olá", disse uma voz calma, musical.

Eu olhei pra cima, abismada porque ele estava falando comigo. Ele estava sentando tão longe de mim quanto a mesa permitia, mas sua cadeira estava virada pra mim. O cabelo dele estava pingando de tão molhado, desgrenhado, mesmo assim, parecia que ele havia acabado de gravar um comercial de gel pra cabelo. Seu rosto estonteante era amigável, aberto, um leve sorriso nos seus lábios indefectíveis. Mas seus olhos eram cautelosos.

"Meu nome é Syaoran Lee",ele continuou. "Eu não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar na semana passada. Você deve ser Sakura."

Minha mente estava girando de tão confusa. Eu inventei a coisa toda?

Ele era perfeitamente educado agora. Eu tinha que falar, ele estava esperando. Mas eu não consegui pensar em nada convencional pra dizer.

"C-como você sabe o meu nome?",eu gaguejei.

Ele sorriu um sorriso leve, encantador.

"Oh, eu acho que todo mundo sabe o seu nome. A cidade inteira esteve esperando você chegar"

Eu fiz uma careta. Eu sabia que havia sido algo assim.

"Não",eu insisti estupidamente."Eu quis dizer, porque você me chamou de Sakura?"

Ele pareceu confuso. "Você prefere Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Não, eu gosto de Sakura", eu disse. "Mas Fugitaka, quer dizer meu pai, deve me chamar de Sakura kinomoto pelas costas, é assim que todos parecem me conhecer", eu tentei explicar, me sentindo como a mais burra entre as burras.

"Oh", ele deixou sair. Eu olhei pro outro lado me sentindo estranha.

Por sorte, o Sr. Banner começou a aula nessa hora. Eu tentei me concentrar na experiência que faríamos hoje. Os slides na caixa estavam fora de ordem. Trabalhando como parceiros de laboratório, nós tínhamos que separar os slides em tipos de raízes das espécies de células das fases da mitose que eles representavam e etiqueta-las adequadamente. Nós não podíamos usar os nossos livros. Em vinte minutos ele voltaria pra ver quem havia acertado.

"Comecem", ele ordenou.

"Primeiro as damas, parceira?" Syaoran perguntou. Eu olhei pra cima pra vê-lo sorrindo um sorriso tão lindo que eu não podia fazer nada além de olhar para ele como uma idiota.

"Ou eu posso começar, se você quiser". O sorriso sumiu, ele estava obviamente imaginando se eu era mentalmente competente.

"Não", eu disse ficando corada. "Eu vou na frente."

Eu estava me mostrando, só um pouquinho. Eu já havia feito essa experiência, e eu sabia o que eu estava procurando. Só podia ser fácil. Eu coloquei o primeiro slide no lugar embaixo do microscópio e ajustei a lente para o objetivo de 40 X. Eu estudei o slide brevemente.

Minha avaliação foi confiante. "Prófase."

"Você se importa se eu der uma olhada?", ele perguntou quando eu comecei a remover o slide. A mão dele segurou a minha, para me parar, quando ele perguntou. Os dedos dele eram frios como gelo, como se ele tivesse colocado-a no gelo antes de entrar na sala de aula. Mas não foi por isso que eu puxei minha mão tão rápido. Quando ele tocou minha mão, eu senti uma punção como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por nós.

"Me desculpe", ele murmurou tirando sua mão imediatamente. No entanto, ele continuou tentando alcançar o microscópio. Eu observei ele, ainda vacilante, enquanto ele examinava o microscópio por um tempo ainda menor do que eu.

"Prófase", ele concordou, escrevendo cuidadosamente no primeiro espaço em branco da nossa folha de trabalho. Ele rapidamente trocou o primeiro slide pelo segundo, e então olhou curiosamente para ele.

"Anáfase", ele murmurou, escrevendo no papel enquanto falava.

Eu mantive minha voz indiferente. "Posso?"

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e me passou o microscópio.

Eu olhei pela lente ansiosamente, só pra me desapontar. Droga, ele estava certo.

"Slide três?", eu levantei minha mão sem olhar pra ele.

Ele me passou, parecia que ele estava sendo cuidadoso para não tocar minha pele de novo.

Eu dei a olhada mais rápida que eu consegui.

"Intérfase". Eu passei o microscópio antes que ele pudesse pedir. Ele deu uma olhada rápida e então escreveu. Eu podia ter escrito enquanto ele olhava sua escrita limpa e elegante me intimidou. Eu não queria sujar a folha com os meus garranchos desajeitados.

Nós terminamos antes que qualquer outra pessoa estivesse perto. Eu podia ver Eriol e sua parceira comparando dois slides de novo e de novo, e outro grupo tinha aberto o livro por debaixo da mesa.

Isso não me deixou outra alternativa a não ser tentar não olhar pra ele... sem sucesso. Eu olhei pra cima, e ele estava olhando pra mim, aquele inexplicável olhar de frustração nos seus olhos. De repente eu percebi qual era a súbita diferença no rosto dele.

"Você usa lentes de contato?", eu soltei sem pensar.

Ele pareceu confuso pela minha pergunta inesperada. "Não".

"Oh",eu murmurei."Eu achei que havia algo diferente nos seus olhos."

Ele encolheu os ombros e olhou pra longe.

De fato, eu tinha certeza que algo estava diferente. Eu lembrava vividamente aquela cor negra nos olhos dele na última vez que ele olhou pra mim, a cor era facilmente notável em contraste com a sua pele pálida e seu cabelo castanho. Hoje os olhos dele tinham uma cor completamente diferente: um ocre estranho, mais escuros que Whisky, mas com a mesma tonalidade dourada. Eu não entendia como isso podia estar acontecendo, a não ser que por algum motivo ele estivesse mentindo sobre as lentes de contato. Ou talvez Tomoeda estivesse me deixando louca no sentido literal da palavra.

Eu olhei pra baixo. As mãos dele estavam apertadas contras os punhos de novo.

O veio até a nossa mesa nessa hora, pra ver porque não estávamos trabalhando. Ele olhou por cima dos nossos ombros para ver a experiência completa, e então olhar ainda mais atentamente para checar as respostas.

"Então, Syaoran, você não achou que Sakura Kinomoto podia ter uma chance com o microscópio?", o perguntou.

"Sakura." ,Syaoran corrigiu automaticamente. "Na verdade, ela identificou três dos cinco."

olhou pra mim agora, sua expressão era cética.

"Você já fez essa experiência antes?", ele perguntou.

Eu sorrí timidamente, "Não com raízes de cebola."

"Blástula de peixe branco?"

"É"

Sr. Banner concordou com a cabeça. "Você estava numa colocação avançada no programa de Tokyo?"

"Sim."

"Bem", ele disse depois de um momento. "Eu acho que é bom que vocês dois são parceiros de laboratório.", ele murmurou algo mais enquanto ia embora. Depois que ele foi embora, eu comecei a batucar no meu caderno de novo.

"É uma pena sobre a neve, não é?" Syaoran perguntou. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele estava se esforçando pra conversar bobagens comigo. A paranóia me atingiu de novo. Era como se ele tivesse ouvido minha conversa com Tomoyo no almoço e estivesse tentando provar que eu estava errada.

"Não muito", eu respondi honestamente, ao invés de tentar ser normal como todo mundo. Eu ainda estava tentando desalojar o estúpido sentimento de suspeita e não conseguia me concentrar.

"Você não gosta do frio." Não era uma pergunta.

"Ou do molhado."

"Tomoeda deve ser difícil de viver pra você",ele meditou.

"Você não faz idéia", eu murmurei obscuramente.

Ele pareceu fascinado pelo que eu disse, por algum motivo que eu não podia imaginar. O rosto dele era uma distração tão grande que eu tentei não olhar pra ele mais do que a cortesia pedia.

"Então, porque você veio pra cá?"

Ninguém havia me perguntado isso, não diretamente como ele perguntou, exigente.

"É...complicado."

"Eu acho que consigo acompanhar", ele pressionou.

Eu pausei por um longo momento, e então cometi o erro de encontrar o seu olhar. Seus olhos dourados escuros me confundiram, e eu respondi sem pensar.

"Minha mãe casou novamente", eu disse.

"Isso não parece tão complicado", ele discordou, mas de repente estava simpático. "Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Setembro passado", minha voz pareceu triste até para mim mesma.

"E você não gosta dele",Syaoran presumiu seu tom ainda gentil.

"Não, Takeshi é legal. Talvez novo demais, mas legal o suficiente"

"Porque você não ficou com eles?"

Eu não conseguia compreender o seu interesse, mas ele continuou a me olhar com olhos penetrantes, como se a história chata da minha vida fosse de alguma forma vitalmente importante.

"Takeshi viaja muito. Ele joga bola pra se sustentar." Eu dei um meio-sorriso.

"Eu já ouvi falar dele?",ele perguntou,sorrindo em resposta.

"Provavelmente não. Ele não joga bem. Só na menor liga. Ele se muda muito."

"E sua mãe te mandou pra cá pra poder viajar com ele." ele disse novamente como uma suposição, não uma pergunta.

Meu queixo levantou uma fração, "Não, ela não me mandou, eu mandei a mim mesma"

As sobrancelhas dele se encontraram. "Eu não entendo.", ele admitiu e pareceu excessivamente frustrado com o fato.

Eu suspirei. Porque eu estava explicando isso pra ele?

Ele continuou a me encarar com obvia curiosidade.

"No início ela ficou comigo, mas ela sentia a falta dele. Eu a fiz infeliz, então eu decidi que estava na hora de passar umas horas de qualidade com Fugitaka." Minha voz estava mal-humorada quando eu terminei.

"Mas agora você está infeliz", ele apontou.

"E?", eu desafiei.

"Isso não me parece justo", ele encolheu os ombros mas seus olhos ainda estavam intensos.

Eu sorri sem humor. "Nunca te contaram? A vida não é justa."

"Eu acredito que eu já tinha ouvido isso antes", ele concordou secamente.

"Então isso é tudo" eu insisti, me perguntando por que ele ainda estava me olhando daquele jeito.

O olhar dele se tornou avaliativo. "Você faz um belo show", ele disse vagarosamente. "Mas eu seria capaz de apostar que você está sofrendo mais do que deixa os outros verem."

Eu fiz uma careta pra ele, tentando controlar o impulso de mostrar minha língua pra ele como uma criança de cinco anos e olhei pro outro lado.

"Estou errado?"

Eu tentei ignorá-lo

"Eu acho que não", ele disse.

"Porque isso importa pra você? ", eu perguntei irritada. Eu mantive os olhos distantes,observando o professor andando pela sala.

"Essa é uma pergunta muito boa", ele murmurou tão baixo que eu imaginei se ele estaria falando consigo mesmo. Porém, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, eu percebi que essa era a única resposta que eu receberia.

Eu suspirei e olhei para o quadro negro carrancuda.

"Eu estou te aborrecendo?", ele me perguntou parecendo divertido.

Eu olhei pra ele sem pensar... e disse a verdade de novo. "Não exatamente. Eu estou aborrecida comigo mesma. Meu rosto é tão fácil de ler, minha mãe sempre me chama de livro aberto.",eu fiz cara feia.

"Pelo contrário, eu acho você bem difícil de ler". Apesar de tudo o que eu disse e de tudo que ele adivinhou, ele parecia sincero.

"Você deve ser um bom leitor então", eu repliquei.

"Geralmente", ele sorriu largamente, mostrando uma série de dentes perfeitos e super brancos.

pediu ordem na sala, e eu me virei aliviada para ouvir.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu havia acabado de explicar minha vida melancólica para esse bizarro e lindo garoto que pode ou não me desprezar. Ele pareceu absorvido pela nossa conversa, mas agora eu podia ver pelo canto do meu olho, que ele estava se mantendo longe de mim de novo, as mãos dele agarrando a borda da mesa, com inegável tensão.

Eu tentei fingir que prestava atenção enquanto o explicava com transparências no projetor, o que eu havia visto antes com dificuldade pelo microscópio. Mas os meus pensamentos eram indóceis.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, Syaoran correu tão rapidamente e graciosamente da sala como na segunda feira passada. Eu o observei maravilhada.

Eriol pulou rapidamente pra o meu lado e pegou os meus livros pra mim. Eu imaginei com um rabinho balançando.

"Aquilo foi horrível", ele gemeu. "Todos eles pareciam exatamente iguais. Você tem sorte por ter Lee como parceiro."

"Eu não tive nenhum problema" eu disse,com raiva pela suposição dele. Eu me arrependi do esnobismo na hora. "Eu já havia feito essa experiência", eu falei antes que eu pudesse magoar os sentimentos dele.

"Lee pareceu amigável o suficiente hoje", ele comentou enquanto vestíamos os casacos de chuva. Ele não pareceu feliz com isso.

Eu tentei parecer indiferente: "Eu me pergunto qual era o problema dele na segunda passada."

Eu não consegui me concentrar na conversa de Eriol enquanto caminhávamos para a aula de Educação Física, e também não fiz muito pra me manter concentrada. Ele nobremente cobriu a minha posição e a sua própria, então eu só saia da minha posição quando era a minha vez de sacar. O meu time se abaixava e saia do caminho sempre que era a minha vez.

A chuva era só uma névoa quando eu caminhei para o estacionamento, mas eu estava mais contente quando eu entrei na cabine seca. Eu liguei o aquecedor, pela primeira vez sem me importar com o barulho ensurdecedor do motor. Eu baixei o zíper do meu casaco, baixei o capuz e afofei meu cabelo para que o aquecedor o secasse no caminho pra casa.

Eu olhei ao redor pra ter certeza de que o caminho estava limpo. Foi aí que eu vi a figura ereta, branca. Syaoran Lee estava encostado na porta do seu Volvo á três carros de distância de mim e olhando atentamente na minha direção.

Eu rapidamente olhei pra longe e dei a ré na caminhonete quase batendo num Toyota Corolla na minha pressa.

Pra sorte do Corolla, eu pisei no freio a tempo. Esse é exatamente o tipo de carro que o meu carro deixaria em pedacinhos. Eu respirei fundo, olhando pra fora pelo outro lado do meu carro, e cautelosamente tirei o carro, com mais sucesso.

Eu olhei direto para a frente quando eu passei pelo Volvo, mas pela minha visão periférica, eu poderia jurar que vi ele rindo.

_

* * *

_

_Yoooo minna, eaí como estão? Feliz ano novo á todos =D. Gostaram desse capitulo? Acharam meio estranho o fato do Syaoran ter falado com ela assim do nada? E o que ele estava fazendo, que faltou as aulas por "tantos dias"? Ficaram curiosos? Proximo capitulo "Fenômeno". Respondendo as reviews:_

_**Yume no Yoru: **Oiii... como vc e a Renata pediram eu não vou diminuir os capitulos. Mais e aí tá gostando? O que você acho da personalidade do Syaoran? Feliz ano novo=D. Kissus.  
_

_**Renata Cunha: **Oiii... então nem vou diminuir os capitulos, vou deixar eles assim mesmo. Vou fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar os capitulos, tá? Eaí gostou desse capítulo? Feliz ano novoo. Kissus.  
_

_Vou fazer de tudo para não atrasar os capitulos, mas não custa nada mandar uma review né? Assim eu me empolgo e faço os capitulos mais rápidos =D _

_E como o Rick sempre diz: "a sua review é o nosso salário" rsrsrs  
_

_Kissus ;D  
_


	4. Fenômeno

**3. Fenômeno**

Quando eu abri meus olhos essa manhã, algo estava diferente.  
Era a luz. Ainda estava a luz cinza-esverdeada de um dia nublado na floreta, mas estava mais claro de alguma forma. Eu percebi que não havia nenhuma névoa vendando minha janela.  
Eu me levantei pra olhar lá fora, e então gemi horrorizada.  
Uma fina camada de neve cobria o jardim, varria a parte de cima da minha caminhonete, e deixava a estrada toda branca. Mas essa não era a pior parte.

Toda a chuva de ontem tinha congelado, virado gelo, cobrindo o topo das árvores em fantásticos padrões deslumbrantes, e cobrindo a calçada com um gelo mortal. Eu tive bastante dificuldade para não cair no chão seco, poderia estar mais seguro para eu voltar agora para cama.

Fugitaka tinha ido para o trabalho antes de eu descer escada abaixo. De muitos modos, vivendo com Fugitaka tinha como eu ter meu próprio lugar, e eu fiquei me divertindo sozinha, mesmo sem ter ninguém.

Eu me sentia excitada para ir para a escola, e isso me assustou. Eu sabia que não era o estímulo do ambiente, percebi que estava me antecipando, ou meu novo grupo de amigos. Eu tinha que ser honesta comigo mesma, eu sabia que estava ansiosa para chegar a escola porque eu veria Syaoran Lee. E isso era mesmo muito estúpido.

Eu deveria estar evitando-o completamente depois de minha conversa desmiolada e embaraçosa ontem.

E eu suspeitava dele, por que ele deveria mentir sobre os olhos dele? Eu ainda estava amedrontada pela hostilidade que eu às vezes sentia emanando dele, e eu ainda ficava com a língua-amarrada sempre que olhava a face perfeita dele.

Eu estava plenamente consciente que nós éramos opostos que não se atraíam. Então eu não devia estar absolutamente tão ansiosa pra ver ele hoje.

Eu tive que usar toda a minha concentração pra conseguir sobreviver á descida nos tijolos cobertos se gelo da entrada. Eu quase perdi o equilíbrio quando finalmente cheguei á caminhonete, mas eu consegui me agarrar no retrovisor e me salvar. Claramente, hoje seria um pesadelo.

Dirigindo para a escola, eu me distraí do medo de cair e as minhas especulações não desejadas sobre Syaoran Lee e pensando em Eriol e Yamazaki, e na diferença óbvia em como os garotos adolescentes me tratavam aqui.

Eu tinha certeza que era exatamente à mesma que era em Tokyo. Talvez fosse só porque os garotos de Tokyo me viram passar por todas as fases estranhas da adolescência e ainda pensavam em mim daquele jeito. Talvez fosse porque eu era novidade aqui, onde as novidades são algo muito raro. Talvez o meu jeito desajeitado fosse visto como uma coisa mais encarecedora do que patética, me transformando numa donzela ao invés de algum tormento. Eu não tinha certeza que não preferia ser ignorada.

Minha caminhonete parecia não ter problemas com o gelo preto que cobria a estrada. Apesar disso, eu dirigi bem devagar pra não cravar uma espécie de trilha na rua principal.

Quando eu saí do meu carro na escola eu vi porque eu tive tão poucos problemas.

Algo prateado chamou minha atenção, e eu caminhei para o fundo da caminhonete, segurando cautelosamente o suporte lateral, para examinar os meus pneus. Haviam pequenas correntes cruzadas em formatos de diamantes ao redor deles. Fugitaka deve ter acordado sabe-se lá que horas pra colocar as correntes nos meus pneus. De repente eu senti minha garganta apertando. Eu não estava acostumada a ser cuidada, e a preocupação de Fugitaka me pegou de surpresa.

Eu estava no canto de trás da minha caminhonete, tentando lutar com a onda de emoções que as correntes de neve trouxeram, quando eu ouvi um som estranho. Era como um arranhão muito alto estava rapidamente se tornando dolorosamente alto. Eu olhei para cima, estarrecida.

Eu vi várias coisas simultaneamente. Nada estava se mexendo em câmera lenta como acontece nos filmes. Ao invés disso, a adrenalina pareceu fazer o meu cérebro trabalhar muito mais rápido, e eu fui capaz de absorver em detalhes claros várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Syaoran Lee estava parado quatro carros á minha frente me encarando horrorizado. O rosto dele se destacou do mar de rostos, todos petrificados com a mesma expressão de choque. Mas de mais imediata importância havia uma van azul escura derrapando, pneus guinchando contra os freios, girando selvagemente no gelo do estacionamento. Ia bater num dos cantos traseiros da minha caminhonete, e eu estava entre eles. Eu nem tive tempo de fechar os meus olhos. Logo antes de ouvir o barulho de algo se quebrando vindo da carroceria da minha caminhonete, alguma coisa bateu em mim, forte, mas não da direção que eu estava esperando. Minha cabeça bateu contra o gelo, e eu senti alguma coisa sólida e fria me pressionando no chão. Eu estava deitada no chão atrás do carro de pintura queimada que estava estacionado próximo ao meu.

Mas eu não tive a chance de prestar atenção em mais nada porque a van ainda estava vindo. Ela havia feito uma curva no fundo da minha caminhonete, e ainda girando e deslizando, estava prestes a colidir comigo de novo.

Uma voz baixa me disse que alguém estava comigo, e a voz era impossível não reconhecer. Duas mãos longas, brancas ficaram protetoramente na minha frente e a van parou a um palmo de distância de mim, as mãos grandes cabendo perfeitamente num vão profundo na lateral da van. As mãos dele se moveram tão rápido que ficaram fora de foco.

Uma delas estava de repente agarrando o fundo da van, e alguma coisa estava me puxando, empurrando minhas pernas como se elas fossem de uma boneca de trapo até que elas encostaram-se ao pneu do carro com a pintura queimada. O baque de um som metálico fez meus ouvidos doerem, e a van estava estabilizada no chão, vidro caindo no asfalto, exatamente onde minhas pernas haviam estado.

Tudo ficou absolutamente silencioso por um longo segundo antes da gritaria começar. Mas mais claramente que a gritaria, eu podia ouvir a voz baixa, desesperada de Syaoran no meu ouvido.

"Sakura? Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem". Minha voz soou estranha. Eu tentei sentar, e me dei conta que ele estava me apertando do lado do corpo dele com muita força.

"Tenha cuidado", ele avisou quando eu relutei, " eu acho que você bateu bem forte com a cabeça".

Eu me dei conta de uma dor pulsante centrada bem acima da minha orelha esquerda.

"Aí", eu disse, surpresa.

"Foi o que eu pensei". A voz dele, incrivelmente, fez parecer que ele estava prendendo uma risada.

"Como diabos..." eu parei, tentando limpar minha mente, me orientar.

"Como é que você chegou aqui tão rápido?"

"Eu estava parado bem ao seu lado, Sakura" ele disse, seu tom estava sério de novo.

Eu tornei a sentar, e dessa vez ele deixou, soltando o seu braço da minha cintura e escorregando pra o mais longe de mim que foi possível no espaço limitado. Eu olhei para a expressão preocupada, inocente dele e mais uma vez estava desorientada pela força dos seus olhos dourados. O que é que eu estava perguntando a ele?

E então eles nos encontraram, uma multidão de pessoas com lágrimas saindo dos olhos e escorrendo pelo rosto, gritando umas para as outras, gritando para nós.

"Não se mexam" alguém instruiu.

"Tirem Ran da van!" outra pessoa gritou.

Havia um fluxo de atividade ao nosso redor. Eu tentei levantar, mas as mãos frias de Syaoran me puxaram pra baixo pelo ombro.

"Fique quieta por enquanto".

"Mas está frio", eu reclamei. Eu me surpreendi quando ele gargalhou baixinho.

Havia uma margem no som.

"Você estava bem ali", de repente eu lembrei, e a gargalhada dele parou na hora. "Você estava perto do seu carro".

A expressão dele ficou dura. "Não, eu não estava."

"Eu vi você". Tudo ao nosso redor estava um caos. Eu pude ouvir a voz áspera de adultos se aproximando da cena. Mas eu obstinadamente me mantive na nossa discussão, eu estava certa, e ele ia ter que admitir.

"Sakura, eu estava em pé com você, e eu te tirei do caminho." Ele usou todo o poder imenso, devastador do seu olhar em mim, como se estivesse tentando me comunicar algo crucial.

"Não", eu apertei minha mandíbula.

O dourado dos seus olhos brilhou. "Por favor, Sakura".

"Por quê?" eu perguntei.

"Confie em mim." ele alegou com a voz opressiva.

Eu podia ouvir o som de sirenes agora. "Você promete que vai me explicar tudo depois?"

"Tá bom" ele disse, subtamente exasperado.

"Tá bom", eu repeti enfurecida.

Foi preciso seis paramédicos e dois professores- Sr. Varner e treinador Clapp, para afastar a van o suficiente pra trazer macas até nós. Syaoran veementemente recusou a dele, e eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas o traidor contou a eles que eu tinha batido a minha cabeça e que provavelmente tinha tido uma concussão. Eu quase morri de humilhação quando eles colocaram o suporte de pescoço. Parecia que a escola inteira estava lá, assistindo sóbriamente enquanto eles me colocaram no fundo da ambulância. Syaoran pôde ir na frente.

Era enlouquecedor.

Pra piorar a situação, o chefe Kinomoto chegou antes que eles pudessem me colocar a uma distância segura.

"Sakura!", ele gritou em pânico quando me reconheceu na maca.

"Eu estou completamente bem, Fug- pai.", eu suspirei. "Não tem nada errado comigo."

Ele se virou para o paramédico mais próximo para pedir uma segundo opinião. Eu desliguei ele da minha mente pra tentar considerar a confusão de imagens inexplicáveis se agitando loucamente na minha cabeça.

Quando eles me tiraram de perto do carro, eu pude ver um buraco profundo na lateral do carro com a pintura queimada, uma cavidade muito distinta que se ajustava ao contorno dos ombros de Syaoran... como se ele tivesse se forçado contra o carro com força suficiente para danificar a estrutura de metal...

E lá estava a família dele, olhando de longe, com expressões que iam da desaprovação á fúria, mas que não continham nenhuma espécie de preocupação com a segurança do irmão.

Eu tentei encontrar uma solução lógica que pudesse explicar o que havia acabado de ver, uma solução que excluísse a possibilidade de eu ser louca.

Naturalmente, a ambulância conseguiu uma escolta policial. Eu me senti ridícula em cada instante enquanto eles me tiravam de lá. O que piorou a situação foi que Syaoran entrou no hospital por suas próprias pernas. Eu apertei meus dentes.

Eles me colocaram na sala de emergência, uma sala longa com uma fileira de camas separadas por cortinas em tom pastel. Uma enfermeira colocou um medidor de pressão arterial no meu braço e um termômetro embaixo da minha língua. Já que ninguém se incomodou em puxar a cortina para me proferir alguma privacidade, eu decidi que não era mais obrigada a usar aquele suporte para pescoço ridículo.

Quando a enfermeira foi embora, eu rapidamente soltei o velcro e joguei-o embaixo da cama.

Houve outro fluxo do pessoal do hospital, outra maca foi trazida para o meu lado. Eu reconheci Ran Matsuyuki da minha aula de História embaixo das bandagens apertadas na cabeça dele que estava coberta de sangue. Ran pareceu 100 vezes pior do que eu me sentia.

Mas ele estava me encarando ansiosamente.

"Sakura me desculpe."

"Eu estou bem, Ran, você parece horrível, está tudo bem?" Enquanto falávamos, as enfermeiras começaram a tirar as bandagens encharcadas dele, deixando exposta uma porção de cortes superficiais em toda a sua testa e na bochecha esquerda.

Ele me ignorou. "Eu pensei que fosse matar você! Eu estava indo rápido demais e bati errado no gelo..."

Ele choramingou enquanto a enfermeira tocava o seu rosto de leve.

"Não se preocupe com isso, você errou a pontaria."

"Como é que você saiu do caminho tão rápido? Você estava lá, e de repente não estava mais... "

"Umm... Syaoran me tirou do caminho."

"Quem?"

"Syaoran Lee, ele estava do meu lado." Eu sempre menti muito mal, eu não soei nem um pouco convincente.

"Lee? Eu não vi ele... uau, foi rápido demais, eu acho. Ele está bem?"

"Eu acho que sim. Ele tá aqui, em algum lugar, mas eles não o fizeram usar uma maca".

Eu sabia que eu não estava louca. O que aconteceu? Não havia nenhuma forma de explicar o que tinha visto.

Então eles me levaram pra fazer um raio-x. Eu disse a eles que não havia nada errado comigo, e eu estava certa. Nem uma concussão. Eu perguntei se podia ir embora, mas a enfermeira disse que eu tinha que falar com um médico antes. Então eu estava presa na sala de emergência, esperando, sendo molestada pelos pedidos contantes de desculpa de Ran e pelas promessas de que ele ia me recompensar.

Eu tentei convencê-lo de que estava bem, mas ele continuou se atormentando. Finalmente, eu fechei os meus olhos e ignorei ele. Ele continuou com o seu discurso cheio de remorso.

"Ela está dormindo?", perguntou uma voz musical. Meus olhos se abriram.

Syaoran estava no pé da minha cama, sorrindo. Eu encarei ele. Não foi fácil, seria mais natural admirá-lo.

"Ei, Syaoran, eu lamento muito -" Ran começou.

Syaoran levantou a mão para parar ele.

"Sem sangue, sem danos", ele disse mostrando seus dentes brilhantes.

Ele foi se sentar na borda da cama de Ran, me encarando. Ele sorriu de novo.

"Então, qual é o veredito?" ele me perguntou.

"Não tem absolutamente nada de errado comigo, mas eles não querem me deixar ir embora.", eu reclamei.

"Como é que você não está acorrentado numa cama como o resto de nós?"

"Tudo depende dos seus contatos", ele respondeu. "Mas não se preocupe, eu vim pra te animar."

Nessa hora um médico virou no corredor e o meu queixo caiu. Ele era jovem, ele era loiro... e muito mais bonito do que qualquer estrela de cinema que eu já tenha visto. No entanto, ele era pálido e parecia cansado, com círculos embaixo dos olhos. Pela descrição de Fugitaka, esse tinha que ser o pai de Syaoran.

"Então senhorita Kinomoto", Dr. Lee disse numa voz notavelmente atraente, "como é que você está se sentindo?"

"Eu estou bem", eu repeti pela última vez, eu esperava.

Ele caminhou para o painel de luz em cima da minha cabeça, e o ligou.

"Seu raio-x parece bom", ele disse. "A sua cabeça está doendo? Syaoran disse que você bateu com força."

"Eu estou bem", eu repeti com um suspiro, olhando de relance na direção de Syaoran.

Os dedos frios do doutor tatearam levemente no meu crânio. Ele percebeu quando eu gemi.

"Delicado?" ele perguntou.

"Na verdade não", podia ser pior.

Eu ouvi uma gargalhada e olhei pra ver o sorriso complacente de Syaoran. Eu revirei os olhos.

"Bem, o seu pai está na sala de espera, você pode ir pra casa com ele agora. Mas volte se você tiver vertigens ou se tiver qualquer problema com a sua visão."

"Eu posso voltar para a escola?", eu perguntei, imaginando Fugitaka tentando ser atencioso.

"Talvez você devesse pegar leve hoje".

Eu dei uma olhada pra Syaoran. "Ele vai poder voltar para a escola?"

"Alguém tem que espalhar a boa notícia que nós sobrevivemos", Syaoran disse fazendo chacota.

"Na verdade", Dr. Lee corrigiu. "Parece que toda a escola está na sala de espera."

"Ah não", eu gemi cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Dr. Lee ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você quer ficar?"

"Não, não!" Eu insisti jogando as minhas pernas pelo lado da cama e me colocando rápido de pé. Rápido demais, eu cambaleei, e Dr. Lee me segurou. Ele pareceu preocupado.

"Eu estou bem." Eu assegurei pra ele. Não tinha porque dizer pra ele que os meus problemas com o equilíbrio não tinham nada a ver com o fato de eu ter batido com a cabeça.

"Tome Tylenol para a dor" ele sugeriu enquanto me sustentava.

"Não dói tanto", eu insisti.

"Parece que você teve muita sorte", Dr. Lee disse enquanto assinava o meu quadro com um gesto floreado.

"Sorte que Syaoran estava do meu lado", eu emendei com um olhar duro na direção do objeto da minha declaração.

"Oh, bem, sim", Dr. Lee concordou subitamente ocupado com uns papéis na frente dele. Depois ele olhou pro outro lado, pra Ran, e andou até a próxima cama. Minha intuição flutuou, o Dr. sabia de tudo.

"Eu temo que você tenha que ficar conosco um pouco mais de tempo". Ele disse para Ran e começou a checar os cortes dele.

Assim que o Dr. ficou de costas eu me aproximei de Syaoran.

"Será que eu posso falar com você por um minutinho?" eu cochichei por baixo do fôlego. Ele deu um passo se afastando de mim, sua mandíbula subitamente apertada.

"Seu pai está esperando por você", ele disse entre dentes.

Eu olhei de relance pra Dr. Lee e Ran.

"Eu gostaria de falar com você em particular, se você não se incomodar.", eu pressionei.

Ele me olhou fixamente, e depois me deu as costas e caminhou pelo longo quarto. Eu praticamente tive que correr para acompanhá-lo.

Assim que viramos na curva para um pequeno corredor, ele se virou para me encarar.

"O que você quer?" ele perguntou, parecendo aborrecido. Seus olhos eram frios.

A expressão nada amigável dele me intimidou. Minhas palavras saíram com menos severidade do que eu pretendia. "Você me deve uma explicação", eu lembrei ele.

"Eu salvei a sua vida, eu não te devo nada"

Eu vacilei com o ressentimento na voz dele. "Você prometeu."

"Sakura, você bateu com a cabeça, você não sabe do que está falando"

o tom dele era cortante.

Agora o meu temperamento estava em chamas, eu encarei ele desafiadoramente. "Não tem nada errado com a minha cabeça".

Ele me encarou de volta. "O que você quer de mim, Sakura?"

"Eu quero saber a verdade," eu disse. "Eu quero saber por que estou mentindo por você."

"O que você acha que aconteceu?", ele soltou.

Saiu num sopro.

"Tudo o que eu sei é que você não estava em nenhum lugar perto de mim, Ran também não viu você, então não diga que eu bati muito forte com a cabeça. Aquela van ia esmagar nós dois, e não esmagou, as suas mãos deixaram buracos na lateral dela, e você deixou um buraco na lateral daquele outro carro, e você não está absolutamente machucado. E a van devia ter amassado as minhas pernas, mas você estava segurando ela..." Eu tinha noção do quanto aquilo soava louco, e eu não pude continuar. Eu estava com tanta raiva que podia sentir as lágrimas chegando, eu tentei forçá-las a desaparecer apertando os meus dentes juntos.

Ele estava me olhando incrédulo. Mas o rosto dele estava tenso, na defensiva.

"Você acha que eu tirei uma van de cima de você?". O tom dele questionava a minha sanidade, mas só me deixou mais suspeitas. Era como uma fala perfeitamente decorada por um ator talentoso.

Eu simplesmente afirmei com a cabeça uma vez

"Ninguém vai acreditar nisso, sabe." agora a voz dele tinha um tom de zombaria.

"Eu não vou contar pra ninguém". Eu disse cada palavra vagarosamente, cuidadosamente controlando a minha raiva.

A surpresa apareceu no rosto dele. "Então porque isso importa?"

"Importa pra mim" eu insisti. "Eu não gosto de mentir, então seria melhor se eu tivesse uma boa razão pra fazer isso."

"Será que você não pode só me agradecer e esquecer isso?"

"Obrigada", eu disse fumaçando e esperando.

"Você não vai desistir, vai?"

"Não."

"Nesse caso... eu espero que você goste do desapontamento."

Nós nos olhamos em silêncio. Eu fui a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, tentando manter o foco. Eu corria o risco de me distrair com o seu rosto lívido, glorioso. Era como tentar encarar um anjo destruidor.

"Porque você se incomoda?" eu perguntei frigidamente.

Ele pausou, por um instante seu rosto estonteante ficou inesperadamente vulnerável.

"Eu não sei", ele cochichou.

Aí ele me deu as costas e caminhou pra longe de mim.

Eu estava com tanta raiva que demorou uns minutos até que eu pudesse me mover. Quando eu consegui andar, eu caminhei lentamente para a saída no final do corredor.

A sala de espera estava mais desagradável do que eu temia. Parecia que todos os rostos que eu conhecia em Tomoeda estavam lá, me encarando. Fugitaka correu para o meu lado, eu levantei as mãos.

"Não tem nada de errado comigo", eu assegurei solenemente. Eu ainda estava importunada, sem o mínimo humor pra conversinha.

"O que o doutor disse?"

"Dr. Lee me viu, e ele disse que eu estava bem e que podia ir pra casa.", eu suspirei. Eriol, Tomoyo e Yamazaki estavam todos lá, começando a vir na nossa direção. "Vamos logo", eu apressei.

Fugitaka colocou o braço atrás das minhas costas, e me guiou até as portas de vidro da saída. Eu acenei timidamente para os meus amigos, esperando convencê-los de que eles não precisavam mais se preocupar comigo.

Era um enorme alívio entrar na viatura.

Nós dirigimos em silêncio. Eu estava tão presa nos meus pensamentos que praticamente nem reparei que Fugitaka estava lá. Eu tinha certeza que a postura defensiva de Syaoran era uma confirmação de todas as bizarrices que eu ainda não podia acreditar que tinha testemunhado.

Quando nós chegamos em casa, Fugitaka finalmente falou.

"Umm... você vai precisar ligar pra Nadeshiko", ele baixou a cabeça, em sinal de culpa.

Eu estava apática. " Você contou á mamãe!"

"Desculpe."

Eu bati a porta da viatura um pouco mais forte do que o necessário quando saí.

Minha mãe estava histérica, é claro. Eu tive que dizer a ela que estava bem pelo menos umas trinta vezes antes dela se acalmar. Ela me implorou pra voltar pra casa, esquecendo que nossa casa estava vazia naquele momento, mas as súplicas dela foram mais fáceis de resistir do que eu imaginava. Eu estava consumida pelo mistério que Syaoran representava. E uma pouco mais obcecada pelo próprio Syaoran.

Burra, burra, burra.

Eu não estava tão ansiosa pra deixar Tomoeda quanto eu deveria estar, como qualquer pessoa normal e sã deveria estar.

Eu decidi que devir ir dormir mais cedo naquela noite. Fugitaka continuou cuidando de mim ansiosamente, e isso estava me deixando nervosa. Eu parei no caminho pra pegar três Tylenol no banheiro. Eles ajudaram, e quando a dor passou, eu peguei no sono.

Essa foi a primeira noite que eu sonhei com Syaoran Lee.

* * *

_Oiiii pessoal, Tudo bem? Espero que sim. Era para mim ter posto esse capitulo hoje de manhã mas tive que sair, mas o importante é que está ai né? Gostaram desse capitulo? Aproveitem esse capitulo, pois o próximo só sairá na sagunda ou na terça. Agora respondendo as reviews:_

**_Deiah: _**_Oiiii... tudo bem__? __Me desculpa por nem ter te avisado, é que eu estava muito ocupada esses dias. Mas eaí tá gostando mesmo? O que vc achou do Syaoran? Também te amoo amiga. Beijo._

**_Gheisinha Kinomoto__: _**_Oiii... tudo bem__? Ainda bem que você gostou *.* Já tá rolando mesmo viu rsrsrs. Gostou desse capitulo__? Beijo._

**_Fer Li: _**_Oiii... tudo bem__? Está ai o capitulo, e vamos tentar colocar os capitulos bem rápido, ok__? Beijo._

_**Carol**: Oiii.. Tudo bem__? Huuum, isso eu não posso te contar agora rsrsrs... Mas eaí gostou desse capitulo__? Beijo._

_**Serena: **Oiii... tudo sim e vc__? Vou tentar melhorar isso sim =D, me desculpe, é que eu sempre tive essa mania de dar muito detalhe as coisas, mas sempre tento mudar. Obrigada por dar essa sugestão, nesse capitulo eu tentei fazer o que você me falou, gostou? A partir de agora eu vou prestar mais atenção nisso. Obrigada mesmo. Beijo._

_**Carla: **Oiii... tudo bem__? Eu concordo plenamente com você, é realmente perfeito (e principalmente o Edward) rsrsrs... Eaí gostou do capitulo__? Beijo.  
_

_Obrigada a todas(os) vocês que nos mandaram as reviews, estamos muito contentes que estão gostando da fic._

_Beijos e bom fim de semana._

_P.S.: Deixem uma review, pois ela é nosso salário XD  
_


	5. Convite

**Convite**

No meu sonho estava muito escuro, e a pouca luz que havia lá parecia estar vindo da pele de Syaoran. Eu não conseguia ver ele, só as costas dele enquanto ele andava pra longe de mim, me deixando na escuridão. Não importava o quanto eu corresse, eu não conseguia acompanhá-lo, não importava o quanto eu gritasse por ele, ele nunca se virava. Confusa, eu acordei no meio da noite e não consegui mais dormir pelo que pareceu ser um longo tempo. Depois disso, ele estava nos meus sonhos praticamente toda noite, mas sempre distante, nunca a meu alcance.  
O mês que se seguiu ao acidente foi incômodo, tenso, e, a princípio, até embaraçoso. Para meu desânimo, eu me tornei o centro das atenções pelo resto da semana.  
Ran Matsuyuki estava impossível, me seguindo, obcecado com a idéia de me recompensar de algum modo. Eu tentei convencê-lo de que o que mais queria era que ele esquecesse o que aconteceu, especialmente já que nada aconteceu comigo, mas ele continuou insistindo.  
Ele me seguiu entre as aulas e se sentou na nossa agora lotada mesa do almoço. Eriol e Yamazaki eram ainda menos amigáveis com ele do que um com o outro, o que me deixou preocupada por estar ganhando outro fã indesejado.  
Ninguém pareceu preocupado com Syaoran, apesar de eu ter explicado milhões de vezes que ele era o herói, como ele me tirou do caminho e quase foi atingido também. Eu tentei ser convincente. Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki e todos os outros sempre comentavam que eles nem sequer tinham visto ele lá até que a van foi tirada do caminho.  
Eu pensei comigo mesma porque ninguém havia visto ele em pé lá longe, antes que ele estivesse de repente, impossivelmente salvando a minha vida. Com pesar, eu me dei conta da possível causa ninguém estava tão consciente da presença de Syaoran quanto eu estava. Ninguém mais observava ele como eu. Que pena.  
Syaoran nunca estava cercado de espectadores ansiosos pela sua atenção. As pessoas evitavam ele como sempre. Os Lee e os Tsukihiro se sentavam na mesma mesa como sempre, sem comer, falando apenas uns com os outros.

Nenhum deles, especialmente Syaoran, olhou mais na minha direção.

Quando ele sentava perto de mim na sala, tão longe de mim quanto a mesa permitia, ele parecia totalmente alheio á minha presença. Só de vez em quando, quando os pulsos dele se apertavam, a pele ficava ainda mais branca ao redor dos ossos, eu ficava imaginando se ele estava mesmo tão inconsciente quanto queria fazer parecer.

Ele desejava não ter me tirado do caminho da van de Ran, pra mim não havia outra conclusão.

Eu queria muito falar com ele, e no dia depois do acidente eu tentei. Na última vez que eu vi ele, fora da sala de emergência, nós dois estávamos tão furiosos. Eu ainda estava com raiva por ele não confiar em mim a ponto de dizer a verdade, apesar de eu estar cumprindo com a minha parte do trato perfeitamente. Mas ele tinha de fato salvado a minha vida, não importa como. Durante a noite a minha raiva se transformou em gratidão.

Ele já estava sentado quando eu entrei em Biologia, olhando diretamente pra frente. Ele não deu nenhum sinal de que sabia que eu estava lá.

"Olá Syaoran", eu disse agradavelmente, pra mostrá-lo que eu ia me comportar direitinho.

Ele virou uma fração na minha direção sem olhar pra mim, balançou a cabeça uma vez, e então olhou pro outro lado.

E esse foi o último contato que eu tive com ele, apesar dele estar lá, a um passo de mim, todos os dias. Às vezes eu ficava observando ele, sem conseguir me controlar, á distância, contudo, na cafeteria ou no estacionamento. Eu observava como os seus olhos dourados ficavam perceptivelmente mais e mais pretos a cada dia. Mas na aula eu não dava mais atenção a ele do que ele dava pra mim.

Eu estava arrasada. E os sonhos continuavam.

Apesar das minhas mentiras deslavadas, a tenacidade doa meus e-mails alertaram Nadeshiko para a minha depressão, e ela ligou algumas vezes, preocupada. Eu tentei convencê-la de que era só o clima que estava me deixando pra baixo.

A neve foi embora de vez depois daquele dia perigosamente gelado. Eriol estava desapontado porque não pôde fazer a sua briga de bola de neve, mas satisfeito que a ida á praia seria o mais breve possível. A chuva, porém, continuou pesada e as semanas foram passando.

Tomoyo me alertou de outro evento despontando no horizonte, ela ligou na primeira Terça-feira de Março pra pedir minha permissão pra convidar Eriol para o baile da escolha das garotas dentro de duas semanas.

"Tem certeza que você não se importa... você não estava planejando convidá-lo?" ela insistiu quando eu disse que não me importava nem um pouco.

"Não Tomoyo, eu não vou." eu garanti pra ela. Dançar estava além do alcance das minhas habilidades.

"Vai ser muito divertido"

"Se divirta com Eriol", eu encoragei.

No outro dia, eu fiquei surpresa que Tomoyo não estava sendo a mesma pessoa em Trigonometria e Espanhol. Ela estava quieta enquanto andava ao meu lado entre as aulas, e eu estava com medo de perguntar o por quê. Se Eriol deixou ela na mão, eu seria a última pessoa pra quem ela iria querer contar.

Meus medos cresceram no almoço quando Tomoyo se sentou tão longe de Eriol quanto foi possível, conversando animadamente com Yamazaki. Eriol estava estranhamente quieto.

Eriol ainda estava calado quando me acompanhou á aula, a expressão desconfortável no rosto dele era um mal sinal. Mas ele não tocou no assunto até que eu estava sentada e ele estava curvado sobre a minha mesa.

Como sempre, eu estava eletricamente consciente da presença de Syaoran sentado ao alcance do meu toque, distante como se ele fosse um fruto da minha imaginação.

"Então", Eriol disse olhando pro chão, "Tomoyo me convidou para o baile de primavera".

"Isso é ótimo". Eu fiz a minha voz ficar contente e entusiasmada.

"Você vai se divertir muito com a Tomoyo"

"Bem...", ele gaguejou enquanto examinava o meu sorriso, claramente descontente com a minha resposta. "Eu disse a ela que precisava pensar."

"Porque você faria isso?" eu deixei a desaprovação aparecer no meu tom, apesar de estar aliviada que ele não tinha dado um não definitivo á ela.

O rosto dela estava vermelho quando ele olhou pro chão de novo. A piedade me deixou balançada.

"Eu estava imaginando se... bem, se você estava planejando me convidar."

Eu parei um segundo, odiando a onda de culpa que passou por mim. Mas eu vi, pelo canto dos meus olhos, quando um reflexo fez Syaoran virar a cabeça na minha direção.

"Eriol, eu acho que você devia dizer sim pra ela", eu disse.

"Você já convidou outra pessoa?" Será que Syaoran percebeu os olhos de Eriol na direção dele?

"Não," eu garanti pra ele "eu nem sequer vou ao baile."

"Porque não?", Eriol quis saber.

Eu não queria falar sobre os perigos que dançar representava, então eu rapidamente inventei novos planos.

"Eu vou pra Narita esse Sábado", eu expliquei. Eu precisava sair da cidade mesmo de repente era o momento perfeito pra ir.

"Você não pode ir outra semana?"

"Desculpa, não", eu disse. "Então você não devia fazer Tomoyo esperar mais, é rude."

"É, você está certa." ele murmurou, e se virou, arrasado, pra voltar pro seu lugar.

Eu fechei os meus olhos e pressionei os dedos nas minhas têmporas, tentando tirar a culpa e a pena da minha cabeça. O Sr. Banner começou a falar. Eu suspirei e abri os olhos.

E Syaoran estava me olhando cheio de curiosidade, aquele mesmo olhar de frustração ainda mais distinto agora nos seus olhos pretos.

Eu olhei de volta, surpresa, esperando que ele olhasse rapidamente pra longe. Mas ao invés disso, ele continuou me olhando intensamente nos olhos. Eu não afastaria o olhar de jeito nenhum. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer.

"Sr. Lee", o professor chamou, querendo a resposta para uma pergunta que eu não tinha ouvido.

"O ciclo dos caranguejos", Syaoran respondeu, parecendo relutante enquanto ele virava pra olhar para o Sr. Banner.

Eu olhei para os meus livros assim que estava livre do olhar dele, tentando me encontrar. Covarde como sempre, eu coloquei o meu cabelo sobre o meu ombro direito pra esconder o meu rosto. Eu não conseguia acreditar na onda de emoções pulsando no meu corpo, só porque ele olhou pra mim pela primeira vez em seis semanas.

Eu não podia permitir que ele tivesse esse nível de influência sobre mim. Era patético. Pior que patético, não era saudável.

Eu fiz o que pude pra não me dar conta da presença dele pela hora restante, e, já que era impossível, pelo menos fiz de tudo pra ele não se dar conta que eu me dava conta da presença dele. Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, eu me virei de costas pra ele pra juntar as minhas coisas, esperando que ele fosse embora imediatamente, como sempre.

"Sakura?" a voz dele não devia soar tão familiar pra mim, como se eu conhecesse esse som por toda a minha vida e não por apenas algumas semanas.

Eu virei devagar, sem vontade. Eu não queria sentir o que eu sabia que ia sentir quando olhasse para o seu rosto mais que perfeito. A minha expressão era cautelosa quando eu finalmente me virei pra ele; a expressão dele era ilegível. Ele não disse nada.

"O que? Você já está falando comigo de novo?" eu finalmente perguntei, um pouco de petulância desintencional na minha voz.

Os lábios dele se contorceram, lutando contra um sorriso. "Na verdade não", ele admitiu.

Eu fechei meus olhos e inalei vagarosamente pelo nariz, consciente de que os meus dentes estavam se apertando. Ele esperou.

"Então o que você quer, Syaoran?" eu perguntei, mantendo meus olhos fechados, era mais fácil conversar coerentemente com ele desse jeito.

"Me desculpe", ele pareceu sincero."Eu estou sendo muito rude, eu sei. Mas desse jeito é melhor, mesmo."

Eu abri meus olhos. O rosto dele estava sério.

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer", eu disse, minha voz cautelosa.

"É melhor se nós não formos amigos", ele explicou. "Confie em mim".

Meus olhos reviraram. Eu já ouvi isso antes.

"É uma pena que você não tenha descoberto isso mais cedo", eu falei entre meus dentes. "Você podia ter se poupado desse arrependimento".

"Arrependimento?", a palavra e o meu tom obviamente pegaram ele de surpresa. "Arrependimento pelo quê?"

"Por não ter simplesmente deixado aquela van estúpida passar por cima de mim."

Ele estava incrédulo. Ele me olhava em descrença.

Quando ele finalmente falou, ele parecia com raiva. "Você acha que eu me arrependo de ter salvado a sua vida?"

"Eu sei que você se arrepende." , eu disse.

"Você não sabe de nada", ele definitivamente estava com raiva.

Eu virei rapidamente a minha cabeça, prendendo a minha mandíbula pra não soltar de vez todas as acusações que tinha contra ele.

Eu juntei os meus livros, então me levantei e caminhei até a porta.

Eu planejava sair da sala dramaticamente da sala, mas é claro que eu bati a minha bota da porta e derrubei os meus livros. Eu fiquei lá por um momento, pensando em deixá-los. Então eu suspirei e me abaixei para apanhá-los. Ele estava lá, eles já tinha os colocado numa pilha. Ele me passou eles, sua expressão dura.

"Obrigada", eu disse geladamente.

Ele revirou os olhos.

"De nada", ele devolveu.

Eu me levantei, dei as costas pra ele e fui pra aula de ginástica sem olhar pra trás.

A ginástica foi brutal. Nós estávamos jogando Basquete. Meu time nunca me passava a bola, e isso era bom, mas eu caí muito. Ás vezes eu derrubava as pessoas comigo. Hoje eu estava pior que o normal porque minha cabeça estava cheia de Syaoran. Eu tentei me concentrar nos meus pés, mas ele voltava a inundar meus pensamentos quando eu mais precisava de equilíbrio.

Eu estava aliviada, como sempre, por ir embora. Eu quase corri pro meu carro, haviam tantas pessoas que eu queria evitar. A caminhonete sofreu o mínimo de danos pelo acidente. Eu tive que trocar os faróis, e quando ela fosse pintada ficaria perfeita.

Os pais de Ran tiveram que vender a van por partes.

Syaoran estava passando pela minha caminhonete, olhando diretamente pra frente, seus lábios pressionados. Eu abri a porta e pulei pra dentro, batendo ela com força atrás de mim.

Eu liguei o motor desafiadoramente e dei a ré saindo pelo corredor.

Syaoran já estava em seu carro, a duas vagas de distância, deslizando vagarosamente na minha frente, me atrapalhando.

Ele parou lá, pra esperar sua família, eu podia ver eles caminhando nessa direção, mas ainda perto da cafeteria. Eu pensei em arrancar o retrovisor do seu Volvo, mas havia muitas testemunhas. Eu olhei no meu espelho retrovisor. Uma fila estava começando a se formar.

Diretamente atrás de mim, Ran Matsuyuki estava no seu Sentra usado, recentemente adquirido, acenando. Eu estava agitada demais pra prestar atenção nele.

Enquanto eu estava sentada lá, olhando pra todos os cantos menos pro carro na minha frente, eu ouvi uma batidinha na minha janela do lado do passageiro. Eu olhei, era Ran. Eu olhei de novo no meu retrovisor, confusa. O carro dele ainda estava ligado, a porta esquerda aberta. Eu me estendi pela cabine pra abrir a janela. Estava dura. Eu abri até a metade, depois desisti.

"Desculpa, Ran, eu estou presa atrás de Lee", eu estava aborrecida, obviamente o engarrafamento não era culpa minha.

"Oh, eu sei, eu só queria te perguntar uma coisa enquanto estamos presos aqui", ele sorriu largamente.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

"Você vai me convidar para o baile de primavera?" ele continuou.

"Eu não vou estar na cidade Ran", minha voz pareceu um pouco aguda.

"É, Eriol disse isso", ele admitiu.

"Então porque -"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu estava pensando que você só não queria machucá-lo"

OK foi culpa dele.

"Desculpe Ran", eu disse tentando esconder minha irritação. "Eu estou mesmo saindo da cidade"

"Tudo bem. Ainda temos o baile de fim de ano."

E antes que eu pudesse responder, ele estava caminhando de volta pro seu carro. Eu podia sentir o choque no meu rosto. Eu olhei pra frente pra ver Rika, Nakuro, Yue e Yukito todos entrando no Volvo. No espelho retrovisor dele, os olhos de Syaoran estavam em mim. Ele estava inquestionavelmente se balançando de rir, como se ele tivesse ouvido cada palavra de Ran.

Meu pé se aproximou do acelerador... um empurrãozinho não ia machucar nenhum deles, só aquela pintura prateada do Volvo. Eu acelerei o motor.

Mas eles estavam todos dentro, e Syaoran estava indo embora. Eu dirigi pra casa devagar, cuidadosamente, murmurando pra mim mesma durante o caminho inteiro.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, eu resolvi fazer enchiladas de frango pro jantar. Era um longo processo, e me manteria ocupada. Enquanto eu estava picando as cebolas e o chili, o telefone tocou. Eu estava quase com medo de atender, mas podia ser Fugitaka ou minha mãe.

Era Tomoyo, e ela estava exultante, Eriol alcançou ela depois da escola para aceitar o seu convite. Eu comemorei brevemente com ela enquanto me movimentava. Ela tinha que desligar. Ela tinha que ligar pra Chirahu e Lauren pra contar a elas. Eu sugerí - com uma inocência casual, que talvez Chirahu, a garota extrovertida que tinha Biologia comigo, podia convidar Yamazaki. E Akemi, uma garota reservada que sempre me ignorava na mesa do almoço, podia convidar Ran, eu tinha ouvido dizer que eles estavam disponíveis. Tomoyo achou que essa era uma ótima idéia. Agora que ela tinha certeza de Eriol, ela realmente pareceu sincera quando disse que gostaria que eu fosse para o baile. Eu dei a desculpa de Narita.

Depois que eu desliguei, eu tentei me concentrar no jantar, cortando o frango especialmente, eu não queria fazer outra visita á sala de emergência. Mas a minha cabeça estava rodando, tentando analisar cada palavra que Syaoran havia dito hoje. O que ele queria dizer com, era melhor que não fôssemos amigos?

Meu estômago revirou quando eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. Ele deve ter reparado no quanto eu estava absorvida por ele; ele não deve querer que eu me engane... então não poderíamos ser amigos... porque ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em mim.

É claro que ele não estava interessado em mim, eu pensei com raiva, meus olhos pulsando, uma reação ás cebolas. Eu não era interessante. E ele era. Interessante... e brilhante... e misterioso... e perfeito... e lindo...

...E possivelmente capaz de levantar vans com uma mão só.

Bom, tudo bem. Eu podia deixá-lo em paz. Eu ia deixá-lo em paz. Eu ia suportar a sentença dada por mim mesma aqui no purgatório, e talvez alguma escola no Sul, possivelmente no Havaí ia me dar uma bolsa de estudos.

Eu me concentrei em praias ensolaradas e palmeiras enquanto terminava as enchiladas e colocava elas no forno.

Fugitaka pareceu desconfiado quando chegou em casa e sentiu o cheiro dos pimentões. Mas ele era um policial, mesmo que um policial de uma cidade pequena, então ele foi corajoso o suficiente pra dar a primeira mordida. Ele pareceu gostar. Era engraçado observar enquanto ele começava a confiar em mim na cozinha.

"Pai?" eu perguntei quando ele já estava quase acabando.

"Sim, Sakura?"

"Um, só queria te dizer que eu vou pra Narita no próximo Sábado... tudo bem?" Eu não queria pedir permissão, deixava uma má imagem, mas eu achei rude, então mudei de idéia no fim.

"Por que?", ele pareceu surpreso, como se ele não pudesse imaginar algo que Tomoeda não pudesse oferecer.

"Bom, eu queria ir pegar alguns livros, a biblioteca daqui é bem limitada, e talvez vez algumas roupas." Eu tinha mais dinheiro do que estava acostumada, desde que, graças ao Fugitaka, eu não precisei comprar um carro. Não que a caminhonete não fosse cara em se tratando de gasolina.

"Essa caminhonete provavelmente não faz uma milhagem muito boa com a gasolina", ele disse fazendo um eco com os meus pensamentos.

"Você vai sozinha?", ele perguntou, e eu não consegui dizer se ele pensava que eu tivesse um namorado secreto ou se ele só estava preocupado por causa do carro.

"Sim".

"Narita é uma cidade grande, você pode se perder", ele disse.

"Pai, Tokyo é cinco vezes maior que Narita, e eu sei ler um mapa, não se preocupe."

"Você quer que eu vá com você?"

Eu tentei ser profissional enquanto escondia o meu horror.

"Está tudo bem pai. Eu provavelmente estarei em provadores o dia inteiro, muito chato."

"Oh, OK". O pensamento de passar o dia inteiro sentado em lojas de roupas de mulher acalmou ele imediatamente.

"Obrigada." eu sorri pra ele.

"Você vai estar de volta á tempo pro baile?"

Só numa cidade pequena como essa os pais sabem quando são os bailes.

"Eu não danço pai." Ele, de todas as pessoas, devia entender isso, eu não herdei os problemas de equilíbrio da minha mãe.

Ele entendeu. "Oh, tudo bem." Ele se tocou.

Na manhã seguinte, quando eu estacionei no estacionamento, eu deliberadamente estacionei o mais distante possível do Volvo prateado. Eu não queria cair em tentação e acabar fazendo ele merecer um carro novo. Saindo da cabine, eu deixei as chaves caírem numa poça aos meus pés. Enquanto eu me abaixava para apanhá-las, uma mão branca pegou-as num flash antes que eu pudesse tentar.

Syaoran Lee estava bem na minha frente, encostado casualmente na minha caminhonete.

"Como você faz isso?"

"Faz o que?" Ele me passou as chaves enquanto falava. Quando eu ia apanhá-las ele as jogou na palma da minha mão.

"Aparece do nada"

"Sakura, não é culpa minha que você não é particularmente observadora" a voz dele era quieta como sempre, aveludada, emudecida.

Eu olhei para o seu rosto perfeito. Os olhos dele estavam claros hoje de novo, uma cor dourada da cor do mel, profunda.

Então eu tive que olhar pra baixo pra reagrupar os meus pensamentos agora confusos.

"Porque aquela pataquada no tráfego ontem?" eu perguntei de uma vez, ainda olhando pra longe. "Eu pensei que você devia estar me ignorando e não me irritando até a morte."

"Aquilo foi pro bem de Ran, não pro meu. Eu tinha que dar uma chance a ele." ele riu silenciosamente.

"Você..." eu gaguejei. Eu não consegui pensar numa palavra ruim o suficiente.

Eu senti que o calor da minha raiva podia queimá-lo fisicamente, mas ele parecia estar se divertindo.

"Eu não estou fingindo que você não existe", ele continuou.

"Então você está tentando me irritar até a morte? Já que Ran não conseguiu terminar o trabalho?"

A raiva transpareceu nos seus olhos. Os seus lábios se pressionaram até formar uma linha fina, todos os sinais de humor tinham desaparecido.

"Sakura, você é muito absurda", ele disse, sua voz baixa estava fria.

Minhas palmas coçaram, eu queria tanto bater em alguma coisa. Eu estava surpresa comigo mesma. Normalmente eu não era uma pessoa violenta. Eu dei as costas e comecei a caminhar.

"Espere", ele chamou. Eu continuei andando, caminhando furiosamente pela chuva. Mas ele estava perto de mim, acompanhando o passo facilmente.

"Me desculpe por ser rude", ele disse enquanto andávamos. Eu ignorei ele. "Eu não estou dizendo que não é verdade", ele continuou, "Mas mesmo assim foi rude."

"Porque você não me deixa em paz?", eu murmurei.

"Eu queria perguntar uma coisa, mas você me desconcentrou",ele riu.

Ele parecia ter recuperado o bom humor.

"Você tem alguma desordem de múltipla personalidade?", eu perguntei severamente.

"Você está fazendo de novo".

Eu suspirei. "Tá bom, o que você quer perguntar?"

"Eu estava imaginando se no Sábado da próxima semana, você sabe, no dia do baile de primavera-"

"Você está tentando ser engraçado?" Eu interrompi me virando pra ele. Meu rosto ficou encharcado quando eu olhei pra cima pra ver sua expressão.

Seus olhos estavam estranhamente divertidos. "Será que você pode me deixar terminar por favor?"

Eu mordi meu lábio e juntei minhas mãos, entrelaçando meus dedos, assim eu não faria nada de que eu pudesse me arrepender.

"Eu ouvi você dizendo que vai pra Narita nesse dia, e eu estava imaginando se você quer uma carona."

Isso foi inesperado.

"O que?" Eu não tinha idéia de onde ele queria chegar.

"Você quer uma carona até Narita?"

"Com quem?" eu perguntei, mistificada.

"Comigo, obviamente". Ele pronunciou cada sílaba, como se estivesse falando com alguém mentalmente incapacitado.

Eu ainda estava atordoada. "Por que?

"Bom, eu estava planejando ir á Narita nas próximas semanas, e, pra ser honesto, eu não tenho certeza se o seu carro agüenta."

"Minha caminhonete funciona muito bem, obrigada pela preocupação." Eu comecei a andar de novo, mas eu estava muito surpresa pra manter o mesmo nível de raiva.

"Mas a sua caminhonete consegue chegar até lá com um tanque de gasolina?" Ele acompanhou o meu passo de novo.

"Eu não vejo como isso pode ser da sua conta." Estúpido dono do Volvo brilhante.

"O desperdício de bens findáveis é da conta de todo mundo."

"Honestamente, Syaoran", eu senti uma alegria percorrer meu corpo quando eu disse o nome dele. "Eu não consigo te acompanhar. Eu pensei que você não queria ser meu amigo."

"Eu disse que seria melhor se não fôssemos amigos, não que eu não queria ser."

"Oh, obrigada, isso esclarece tudo" Sarcasmo pesado. Eu percebi que tinha parado de caminhar de novo. Estávamos sob o teto da cafeteria agora, então eu podia olhar para o seu rosto com mais facilidade. O que certamente não ajudou muito na claridade do pensamento.

"Seria mais... prudente se você não fosse minha amiga", ele explicou. "Mas eu estou cansado de tentar ficar longe de você, Sakura."

Seus olhos estavam gloriosamente intensos enquanto ele pronunciava a última frase, sua voz flamejante. Eu não conseguia lembrar de respirar.

"Você vai pra Narita comigo?" ele perguntou, ainda intenso.

Eu ainda não conseguia falar, então só balancei a cabeça.

Ele sorriu brevemente, então seu rosto ficou sério.

"Você realmente devia ficar longe de mim", ele avisou. "Te vejo na aula."

Ele se virou abruptamente e caminhou pra o lugar de onde tínhamos vindo.

* * *

_Yooooo pessoal, tudo bem? Me desculpem por demorar com esse capitulo, é que eu acabei ficando doente esses dias, então meus pais nem me dexaram mexer no computador. Mas o capitulo está aí. Aaaaah e talvez no fim de semana teremos mais um capitulo (se tudo der certo rsrsrs). To adorando fazer essa fic, to tão empolgada ^^. Agora __respondendo as reviews:_

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** E é só o começo hein rsrsrs. Logo logo vai rolar nem que seja só um beijinho viu rsrsrs. O que achou do capitulo_? _Beijoo_

_**Serena:** Ainda bem que você gostou. Aaaaah fica tranquila, eu sei que o que você me disse é apenas para o meu bem =D. Vou pensar bem nisso, mas também os créditos não são só meus, eu estou fazendo essa fic com mais duas pessoas, então tem que estar um tanto que "perfeito", você me entende, né__? Muito obrigada (de novo XD) Beijo._

**_Déiah:_**_ Espero que não tenha mesmo ^^' Isso você acabou de descobrir rsrs. Num exagera Déia, um pouquinho de mistério é bom né? Aiaiai eu também essa parte muito "engraçada" rsrsrs. Gostou do capitulo?__ Beijo._

**_Carol: _**_Huuum é segredo rsrsrs. Ah mais dessa vez eu dei uma atrasadinha, é que eu tava doente sabe? Eu também me amarrei nessa personalidade dele rsrsrs, depois ele vai ficar tão fofo. E o que você achou do capitulo_?_ Beijo._

**_Renata Cunha_****_: _**_Eu concordo com você, por isso que eu acabo exagenrando, mas eu vou detalhar alguns lugares sim, só que vou detalhar só os lugares que sejam "importantes" para a fic. Eu também adoro essa personalidade do Syaoran rsrsrs. O que achou do cápitulo__? Beijo._

**_Melzin-chan: _**_Aaaah tudo bem, infelizmente a gente não pode agradar todo mundo =D. Beijo._

**_Akenia-dark: _**_Aiiiin Obrigada ^^. Eu também amo histórias de vampiros. Gostou desse cápitulo__?Beijo._

_Quem quiser me adicionar no orkut, é só ir no meu perfil e clicar no "orkut" e me adicionar, só NÃO esquece de falarem que é da fanfiction, senão eu não vou aceitar, ok__?_

_Beeeijo..!!!_

_P.S.: Manda uma review vai, não custa nada =D  
_


End file.
